Does Anybody Hear Her?
by ImNotThomas
Summary: *Co-written with Digidestend Angel* "When I wrote down this morning that it was October 11th, 2011, I never thought it would be the day I almost lost her...but in a way, I did lose her." After a horrifying event, Cat loses her memory due to being traumatized, but she learns to trust Beck. Can Beck bring her back? Or is our favorite redhead gone forever? *We Do NOT Own Victorious*
1. Oct 11th is the Day Everything Changed

Quick Authors Notes: This story is co-written with a fellow author/my girlfriend, **Digidestend Angel**. We sit and write it together. It helps with quality time. We have a few chapters written, so not too long of waits. And also, **we've seen a few stories like this recently come out…just so ya'll know, we started writing this a month ago.** Like I said, it helps us with quality time. We can't go out much because she's cares for her 3 younger brothers and her not even a year old son. So we have no copied anyone's storylines. We are just slow at getting our stories out.

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter One**: _October 11__th__ is the Day Everything Changed_

* * *

As I took out my mechanical pencil, pushed on it to get the led out, and wrote at the top of my homework: _Beck Oliver, October 11__th__, 2011_ and began working on it before class started, because I procrastinated, I never thought that the second I wrote that date down, would be the most hated day of the year for not only me, but for my girlfriend and friends, and our families, and the school.

Hi. I'm Beckett Oliver, but I also go by Beck, because Beckett is way too fancy. I'm not even close to being elegant like that. I'm 17 years old, 5'10'', Canadian, graduating this school year from Hollywood Arts, I have a job as a stunts double, and did I mention I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the whole free world? No? Damn, I suck then because I do.

Caterina Valentine…17 years old, her birthday was last week. She goes by a nickname too. Cat. She's also a senior like me, graduating from the same high school that we both adore so much and we're going to miss like crazy. She and our friend, Andre, have a personal song-writing business. They get lots of jobs, believe it or not. She's been my girlfriend for 3 years and let me tell you, she barely leaves my sight. Boys try to hang on her like a wet rag, but when they see me, they rush off.

No one touches my girl.

Andre Harris, who I mentioned earlier, has been my best friend for a while now…since 7th grade, I believe. Around the same time I met Cat. He's probably the most soulful person anybody could ever come across, since he's always singing, dancing, playing a random instrument, or writing songs with my precious girlfriend. Andre's the only guy I trust with Cat. He calls her 'sis' if that gives you a clue.

We have our own little group of friends. No clique, but we're all different in our own ways. My sweet Cat is our innocent sweetheart, while Andre is our musical artist. Me? I have lots of stereotypes I go by. I call myself 'The Individual' one.

We have a Goth in our group. Jade West, but just to get on her nerves, I call her Jadelyn. She's the same grade as us and I've known her as long as I've known Cat and Andre…and we've ALWAYS hated each other. Like seriously…sometimes I just want to punch her in the face and say "Oops! I thought she was one of the dummies I punch while training" and she says she wants to "accidentally" cut my balls off with her favorite pair of scissors, that she's obsessed with.

Can you tell we hate each other? But yeah, she's always in black and always evil…except to Cat, who is her best friend.

Who could ever be mean to Cat?

Well, there was one person at one time.

Victoria Vega, but she goes by Tori, is the same grade, but she just barely entered our school sophomore year. She's the preppy one. When she first came to this school, she said she "fell in love" with me, even though she had only met me like a day before. Needless to say, she plotted a plan to split me and Cat apart. It didn't work. It almost did, but it didn't. Of course, Jade still broke my nose. But now Tori's in our group…unfortunately. I hate her, but Cat has let her in and hangs out with her after forgiving her, so I have no choice, but to attempt to fake smiles when she's around.

I've already let all the teachers know to NOT pair me up with her for ANYTHING. I won't risk losing Cat…I can't. My little redhead is EVERYTHING to me. I'll be damned if Tori Vega ruined that for me.

So let's see…we have the Sweetheart, the Artist, the Individual, the Goth, the Prep…hmm…well, all we need is a Nerd…OH WAIT! We have one. He's another best friend of mine.

Our very own Nerdy Comedian is Robert Shapiro, 17, and socially awkward. We call him Robbie. He's in love with my girlfriend, but after one time of trying to kiss her, Andre and I made it very clear to never touch her and to stay away from her when we're not around. And he hasn't made a move on her since. He carries around a puppet named Rex…I hate that puppet and I want to throw him into my fireplace. He's always rude to my girlfriend, insults my hair, irritates Jade, hits on Tori, and tells Andre he's annoying. Not to mention, he's always bringing Robbie's self-esteem down.

So that's everyone…well, friends wise.

We'll get to the others later.

"Beck, psst." My 5'1'' sweetheart of a girlfriend whispered to me as some other people were talking amongst themselves.

I look to her, smiling. "Yes, darling?"

She smiles back. I love her smiles. They just brighten up my day. "What's wrong? You were in a silly daze. You looked funny." With that, she giggles.

I chuckle, pecking her lips. "I'm fine, promise."

"Kay-Kay." She looks back at her copy of homework that we're currently doing in class while our enlgish teacher takes a nap on his desk…yes, ON his desk. The teachers in this school are weird. Wait till you meet Sikowitz. "What's today's date?"

"October 11th, 2011." I answer automatically, since I had written the same thing down only moments ago. "It's Friday, Miss Cat."

Cat squeaks, but at a reasonable tone. "I know! The carnival's today! Yay!"

I kiss her cheek. "I know it's your first time going, so I'll make it as memorable as possible, I swear."

"How's it going to be romantic if we're there?" Jade harshly whispered from the double desk behind us.

I groan and turn to her with a glare. "Can you not ruin every single special moment?"

"Nah." She smirks. "My life would have no purpose if I didn't."

"Oh darn, whatever would we do?" Tori mumbled from the desk beside us and Robbie is on the other side of her. Andre's sitting next to Jade, much to his dismay.

"Shut your face, Vega." Jade growls. I shiver, along with the others. I don't get scared, except of Jade when she's pissed off because she could seriously do damage, and something hurting my babygirl…but seriously? Who would hurt her? No one. Cat's too innocent for anyone to lay a finger on her with the intent to cause her pain. Besides, I'm her protector, and so is Andre and Jade. Robbie is too when he lets his balls hang. Tori's a bubblehead idiot. "I'll cut your pretty hair with my scissors." And as if on cue, Jade brought out her scissors.

"Oh here we go." I mutter as I bring Cat's stool that she's sitting on closer to me and wrap my arm around her waist to keep her away from the violence. Like I said, my Cat is innocent, so I won't ever let her see anything that would give her nightmares or traumatize her. Sometimes I think I'm being too protective, and I try to back off, but every time I do, I'll let my guard down and something hurts her. My girlfriend does have bullies. "Don't pay attention to them."

"Kay." Cat leans her head on my chest while she works on her homework with her right hand. I work on mine too, with my right arm still tightly around Cat. I'm a lefty, so it's nice to cuddle with my girlfriend while working on homework. "Can I wear a dress tonight?"

I shrug. "I don't see why not? There's no rides or anything that would be inappropriate to wear a dress on. Just please don't let it be too revealing. You know how I feel about that."

"But I want to look pretty and cute." She bats her eyes at me and pouts.

And every time she does that, it just makes my heart go on fire with love. "Whatever you want, girl." I peck her lips once again.

I'm kind of excited. There's supposed to be fireworks tonight as well…so I plan on getting on the Ferris wheel before they start, wait till we're at the top, and confess to her that I love her.

…what?

Yeah, yeah, I know we've been together for 3 years and I haven't told her, so SUE me! At least tonight will be a special moment.

I can't wait.

Nothing will EVER ruin tonight…

Or at least, I didn't think so…

* * *

**How this works: My girlfriend and I wrote the chapter, my girlfriend edits it, and I publish it. Good team. Lord knows I could NEVER edit a chapter that I write with her. Example: I use the word "got" a lot…and she HATES that word because our English teacher taught us it was bad to use it. God forbid…so don't forget to review and let us know what you think.**

**PREVIEW:**

I saw Tori coming back, but it made me sick to my stomach when Cat wasn't next to her or anywhere near her. When Tori's in front of us, out of breath, I lose it. "Where is Cat? WHERE IS SHE?" Yes, I am panicking. "You two were supposed to go to the bathrooms TOGETHER and come back TOGETHER!" Tori let out a sob and I realize she's crying. Andre put his hands on my arms to calm me down, but my heart's racing and my head's pounding. Something's wrong. I can feel it! My girl is in danger! "WHERE IS SHE? PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

Jade rushes up and grabs the top of Tori's shirt, making the Latina face her. "Answer the question, Vega." She growls in Tori's face.

Tori sniffled. "I heard Cat scream when I was in the bathroom…" My heart drops. "By the time I was out of the bathroom, she was nowhere to be seen." Tori looks to me with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry."

I take off in a run towards the bathrooms.


	2. Where's Proof Of Your Love?

**Thanks guys for the reviews, glad to know you like our story. DA would love it…if she wasn't still asleep. Her son has a earache so they were up half the night…and for those who are a bit protective of my girlfriend, I sleep in the guest bedroom, I swear. Hahaha. Keep reviewing, they are nice to see and read. Here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Two**: The Proof Of Your Love

* * *

I get out of my pale blue 1961 Mustang, that I put the top down to, and rush over to the passenger side, opening the door. My petite, adorable girlfriend steps out in a baby pink dress that went down to her knees and the shoulders had a cover on them like a sailor would and a sash that tied under the collar. It was sleeveless so she brought a pale ivory sweater to put over, since it gets cold. She had a pale pink bow that pulled the left side of her hair back a bit. And then she finished off her attire with a pair of pink TOMs that I bought her for her birthday last week.

It may be overdressed, but my girlfriend loves wearing bows and dresses. But I try to keep up. I'm wearing a white collared shirt and a black jean jacket over it, along with black skinny jeans, and black shiny boots. Cat loved my clothes I'm currently dressed in because she bought me the boots for Christmas, the jean jacket for my birthday, and the shirt and jeans she picked out when we did our "back to school" shopping this year. We always go together. I don't know why…it's just something we do.

I love quality time with her.

The point is: I'm wearing what she likes on me.

And if you're curious…yes, she also picked out the socks and briefs too…shut up.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until she blushed. "What?"

I shrug, taking her hands into mine, leaning down to press my forehead against hers. "You're just beautiful, kitten."

She pecked my lips and then rubbed our noses together gently. Again, it's something we do. Everyone, except Jade, thinks it's a romantic gesture and it shows really how in love we are. Would a real man do that to his girlfriend? No. Not a chance. Never in a million years…but I'm a man in love with a perfect woman. I'd do anything to see her smile. And when we do our random signs of affection, she smiles…and I love her smiles.

I smile and then chuckle. "You do realize you can do better than me, right?"

"We've been together too long to turn back now." She jokes…I hope…but when I hear her loving giggle, I know she's kidding…thank God. It doesn't matter though. I'd never let her slip away from me. "You know…the past 3 years have been the best years of my life." She says to me, playing with my hair. "And there is no one else I'd rather share them with than you, Beck Oliver. You are everything to me, I hope you know that."

I rest my chin on her shoulder when I wrap my arms around her tiny body, which still fits perfectly against mine. We're made for each other. We're meant to be. I just know it. "I feel the same." I sigh out, enjoying this moment. I pull back and get nervous. "Cat, I…" I pause. I was just about to tell her I love her, but NO! I need to wait until the perfect, romantic moment tonight! It's going to happen! So I won't make it any less special for her! Right now, standing next to my car, in a parking lot, with the sounds of the carnival only mere feet away from us…yeah, that's not romantic at all.

But Cat's looking very expectant of something. Her eyes have a sense of longing and pleading with me…I suddenly realize she wants me to confess how I feel to her…she wants me to say that I love her. _Oh, Cat, I'm sorry…but I need to wait till the perfect moment._ I crush her fairytale of me saying it right now and kiss her cheek. "We should probably go in. The others said they be waiting at the ticket booth."

The heartbreak on her facial features was devastating, but it'll be worth it. _I promise, Cat. _I take her hand and she numbly walks beside me, but doesn't say a word. I'm pretty sure I just ruined the night, but she'll understand why I did that. She'll love it even more and it'll be memorable.

I'm nervous as hell, but damn, I'm excited.

* * *

After our 5th ride, it was about 20 minutes until the fireworks started. I wanted to get at least next to the Ferris wheel so we'd be prepared. I had already texted the others, letting them know what my plan was and they were excited and ready to help me there. Cat was going to be so surprised and relieved. After what happened in the parking lot, she's been off, but having fun at the same time. I won her a teddy bear…and kissed my cheek…a sign that she's thankful, but still pissed.

We'll see how pissed she is when those fireworks are above us and I confess to her that I love her.

I can't stop grinning.

"Guys, let's head to the Ferris Wheel!" Andre suddenly yelled out.

"Yay!" My girlfriend cheered from her place next to me. And then she gasped dramatically and stopped in her tracks.

My eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

She gives me a pouty look. "I have to pee!"

"Wait!" I grab her wrist before she takes off to the porter potties. "You cannot go by yourself."

"I'll go." Tori came up next to my sweet redhead. "I have to use the restroom too."

Before they go, I cup my hands around Cat's face and kiss her lips. "Hey…" I stare into her eyes. "No talking to strangers, okay? Stay next to Tori. I need you safe."

She nodded. "Okay." She kissed me once more and hugged me before we had to release each other and Tori took her hand to drag her farther away until they're lost in the crowd.

"Chill, Beck." I hear Jade's snobby voice. "Quit being so damn protective. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

I shudder. "I don't want to think about that."

Suddenly…10 minutes pass by.

"Where are they?" Robbie groans out. "The bathrooms aren't THAT far away."

Finally, I saw Tori coming back, but it made me sick to my stomach when Cat wasn't next to her or anywhere near her. When Tori's in front of us, out of breath, I lose it. "Where is Cat? WHERE IS SHE?" Yes, I am panicking. "You two were supposed to go to the bathrooms TOGETHER and come back TOGETHER!" Tori let out a sob and I realize she's crying. Andre put his hands on my arms to calm me down, but my heart's racing and my head's pounding. Something's wrong. I can feel it! My girl is in danger! "WHERE IS SHE? PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

Jade rushes up and grabs the top of Tori's shirt, making the Latina face her. "Answer the question, Vega." She growls in Tori's face.

Tori sniffled. "I heard Cat scream when I was in the bathroom…" My heart drops. "By the time I was out of the bathroom, she was nowhere to be seen." Tori looks to me with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry."

I take off in a run towards the bathrooms.

_Please, God, not my girl._ I plead in my mind as I push people out of my way. _Not her. Please, let her be playing a game of hide and seek. I'll laugh! I promise, I'll laugh! I just need her safe!_ I finally see a line of porter potties. "CAT!" I yell out. I hear footsteps rushing over and I know it's the others. "CAT, PLEASE, ANSWER ME!"

"Check behind the bathrooms!" Andre yells to me. "Robbie, Jade, and Tori, check each bathroom!" The three nod and do just that as we squeeze in between two potty boxes and then I see something that's going to haunt me until the day I die…

Red hair…pink dress…sash tying her wrists together…bow in her mouth as a gag…her hair messed up and tangled…a bruised cheek…and her underwear next to her…her dress is wrinkled and ripped.

She's unconscious.

I feel like my life just ended.

"CAT!" I couldn't stop my scream of agony and pain as I drop to my knees next to her, untie her wrists and take out the bow, putting my arms under her back and knees, cradling her close to my chest. Andre comes up next to me. "Call an ambulance." I look up to him, tears leaving my eyes. "Please…" He nods and walks away, looking upset as well. I nuzzle my face in Cat's neck as her head in limp against my shoulder. "I love you." I whisper into her ear. I feel her chest against mine and it's rising and falling. She's breathing. "I should've told you earlier when you wanted me to…please, stay with me." I kiss her cheek. "I cannot lose you. I just can't."

I sob as I hear sirens.

"I'll die without you."


	3. When The Stars Burn Down

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews guys, totally appreciate it. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Three: **When The Stars Burn Down

* * *

I can't believe this happened…this can't be right. Caterina Valentine is so sweet and innocent. She's 90 pounds and 5'1''. She looks like a baby-doll for heaven's sakes! Who could hurt her? Her pale skin, long red-velvet hair, big brown eyes, and the brightest smile the world could ever see…and her outfit she was wearing was adorable too! For the love of God, who possibly could be so damn heartless to do this to her? Whoever it is…if I ever find them…HE'S _dead_.

"Beck…" Oh not her. Anybody BUT _her_.

"Not now." I growl out, keeping my head in my hands as I'm forced to sit in the Emergency Waiting Room with a billion other people, including Cat's parents, our friends, and two police officers that are questioning Robbie and Andre. They already questioned me. Jade is crying in her seat next to me, curled up, but facing away from me…yes, Jade West crying. Cat's like a sister to her, so you can imagine the pain she's feeling.

It's nothing close to what I'm feeling though.

"I need to apologize." If this _witch_ doesn't leave me alone in 2 seconds, we're going to have a huge issue… "I'm sorry that I left her alone."

"You two were supposed to go to the bathrooms together, go in at the same damn time to the stalls next to each other, leave the bathrooms at the same time, and come straight back to us _together_." I have my hands gripping the top of my hair in pain and frustration. "Dammit."

"Beck, I-"

"I'll never forgive you for this." I tell her sternly before she could even attempt to defend herself.

I hear her sniffle. "Okay. I understand. Can Cat and I still be friends?" She asks my permission…which is true. I protect Cat. And now, I have to protect her from Tori Vega. I shake my head and she lets out a small sob, walking back to her seat. _She had her second chance…but this time, no more. I refuse to let Cat get hurt by her again._ I sit back in my seat, the room dim so it doesn't hurt my eyes that much, and I look over at Jade, who's facing away from me still. "How are you holding up?"

"I just want to know if she's okay or not…" Jade muttered, attempting to wipe her tears away. "I hate it when she's hurt."

"You were a wreck last year when she had to be rushed to the hospital to get her appendix out." I said without thinking. It scared the living hell out of me too…getting a call from Jade, telling me that she was taking Cat to the hospital because her side was hurting too much…I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing for a moment. "We all were." I chuckle lightly. "None of us do well when Cat's hurt, huh?"

"Obviously."

Suddenly a doctor came out and walked up to Cat's parents, who were on the other side of me. Cat's mother was surprisingly decent with this, but she was still crying. Her father was a bit shaky and nervous, worried sick about his little girl. Cat and her brother Frankie are everything to them. If they could give their kids the world, I'm pretty sure they'd do everything they can to try…even though, the Valentine's are wealthy people. Cat's not spoiled though. I call it being blessed.

Cat's parents stood up, but her mom pulled me up with her when she saw I was still sitting down. "You're her future husband, so you need to hear this too." She said with her raspy voice, since she's dying inside, I can tell.

I nod, not even blushing or in shock at her words. I'm marrying Caterina Valentine one day…but I need her to get through this first. "How is she?" I ask the doctor, taking charge. Her parents support me in this since they look to the doctor after I asked.

"I'm Doctor Walters, and I'm the one that just examined your girlfriend and your daughter." He informed us. "Well…as you know, Miss Valentine was assaulted sexually." He sighed out. My heart hurt still even though I already knew that. "We have detected that the perp used a condom, so there are no signs of pregnancy or STD's. We gave her a morning after pills just to be sure though. We have her on a IV to get some fluids in her. She's awoken once, but it was only for a minute. I'm sure if she saw you three, she'd be a bit open to answering questions to police."

Mr. Valentine motioned to me. "He has to go in."

I nod. "Please."

"I'll take you to her." The doctor shook the Valentine's hands and then led me to the back. "I warn you that there is no way of knowing how she's going to react to this. She could either be calm and rational, or afraid and nervous, or…well, you catch my drift." I nod as we keep walking. "I'm sure since you are the boyfriend, you'll be there for her through this. She'll trust you and lean on you. But I warn you also that she could suddenly have a fear of men. Don't be alarmed or offended."

I wince. I'd lose my mind if I ever saw fear in Cat's eyes when she was looking at me…there's only been one time when she was afraid of me. I defended her against a gang of guys that were trying to hit on her and there was a fight that broke out. I soon was able to get her away and get her in my car. I noticed her staring at me…shaking and crying. She was scared of me because she saw my violent side. It hurt more than anything. But I stopped that night and bought her ice cream and things were back to normal.

I don't think ice cream could fix anything in this situation.

"Let us know when she's awake." Dr. Walters told me before I walked into a room that was a sliding glass door. He closed the curtain and the door. The loudness of the Emergency Room drowned out so we were in silence. I walked over to my girlfriend. The left side of her face was bruised and her wrists were bruised from the sash that was tightly around her wrists when I found her. Otherwise, as far as I can see, she's not hurt…of course, I'm sure her hips down are in pain.

Oh my poor girl.

I walk up to her bedside and take her hand. I look up to the machines she's hooked up to and see her heart rate, blood pressure, and some other stuff I have no clue what they mean. I look back down at Cat and admire her beauty. She looks to be in a peaceful sleep, her long soft red hair flowing over her shoulders and down her chest. They must've brushed it out because it looked A LOT worse when we found her. I wonder where her dress and shoes are. I hope they give her TOMs back…I just bought those damn things last week. 89 dollars I spent on those things. But that's what my sweet girlfriend wanted for her birthday and dammit, I bought them for her.

I hear a small moan and I gasp, seeing my girlfriend squirm and whimper. "Cat?" I ask in a hopeful voice. "Sweetheart?" I can't stop smiling. I just want to see her beautiful eyes and her big smile. When her eyes slowly flutter open and she looks at me with empty, dull eyes and no smile to be detected, I lose my smile, but then again, I gain a little bit of it back. She's alive and safe. She's okay. "Hi." I reach over and brush my hand softly against the side of her cheek that isn't hurt. She still flinches. "Hey, hey. I won't hurt you. You know that."

She gulps… "W-w-who are y-y-you?"


	4. I'm Not Who I Was

**Author Notes: What we're doing different is making this a bit realistic. Sometimes these types of stories make Cat suddenly 'okay' with losing her memory, but I'm pretty sure people are kind of freaked out when they have no idea who the hell is around them. My girlfriend (DA), her deceased mom was in a car accident a while back and lost her memory for a few months back in like 2008. Her mom was freaked out and refused to be around her kids because she was that confused. So that's what our plan is, to make this realistic. **

**And yes, Beck's protective. Some guys are like that.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Four: **_I'm Not Who I Was_

* * *

"Hi." I reach over and brush my hand softly against the side of Cat's cheek that isn't hurt. She still flinches. "Hey, hey. I won't hurt you. You know that."

She gulps… "W-w-who are y-y-you?"

I seriously felt the world stop spinning. "What?" I breathe out as my heart was breaking. "Cat…Cat, no, it's me. Beck."

She's shaking. "W-who's C-Cat?"

"No." I swallow the lump in my throat. "No, you know who you are. You're Caterina Valentine. And I am Beckett Oliver, but I go by Beck and you go by Cat. We've been dating for 3 years and we were going to get married next year." I can't stop my tears when she gently takes her hand out of my grasp. I think I'm having a heart-attack. "Please." I grip the bars that are on either side of the bed. "Dear God, please…" When I see no sign of knowing what the hell was going on, I let out a tiny sob, but nod. "Okay…I'll go get a doctor…"

"C-c-can y-you come b-back?" She asked me in a small voice.

I let out a smile, but I'm still in pain. "Will you let me hold your hand?"

"S-sure." She nods slowly. Before I walk out… "Excuse me?"

Another crack in my heart. I turn to her. "Yeah?"

"W-what d-d-day is it?" She asks shyly, but in a curious tone.

"October 11th, 2011." I sigh deeply as I run a hand through my hair. "Also known as the worst day of my life."

I rush to find the doctor, but I'm in deep thought and I can't breathe…this cannot be happening.

* * *

I put some clothes in a small black duffle bag after putting in my bathroom necessities and I keep wiping a few tears away. I seriously couldn't help it. The doctor had informed me that Cat's memory could either be gone for days, months, years, or forever. He said it's hard to tell right now since hers is delicate…because this memory loss wasn't caused by a head injury. No, this was worse. This was caused by traumatic stress.

I sighed deeply before zipping up the bag and turning to my best friend, who was leaning against the doorway, giving me a sympathetic look. "Thanks again, man, for driving me around." I tell him. "I'm just in no state to drive anywhere."

"I can tell." He gave me a forced smile. "Come on. Lets get you back to Cat."

"Yes, please." I follow him down the steps of my RV and lock it behind me before making sure my car is locked and get into the passenger seat of Andre's car.

I'm staying with Cat until she gets out of the hospital. She requested me too…it killed me when she saw her dad, Andre, and Robbie, she wouldn't let them in the room. Her own doctor wasn't allowed to come in. No males…except me. The doctor said it's because she saw me first and made her feel safe, so she doesn't want me to leave her. No complaints here. But now she has a new doctor in another part of the hospital because they moved her into a room. It's a big room, believe it or not. I'm sure that tomorrow it's going to be full of flowers and presents.

"When do you think I'll be able to see her again?" Andre asks me suddenly when we're halfway there. It hurts because he sounds so depressed. I can't blame him. Cat's like a little sister to him and now she's terrified of him…I couldn't imagine the pain that Andre's feeling. Robbie is devastated too, although he said he is relieved she doesn't remember all the things he bothered her with.

Tori's not allowed anywhere near Cat's room.

Jade and Cat's mom are in the room with her right now. Her dad is waiting until I get there so he can take Mrs. Valentine home. Poor guy. I'm sure he's upset too, obviously. Another bad thing: Cat's college bound brother is coming from Texas to see her…how's he going to react when he finds out he can't see her?

This seriously sucks.

"I'm not sure." I answer him eventually. "The doctor said that part could last maybe a week…at the very least."

"The _least_ is the main point." He clenched his hands around his steering wheel, making me a bit nervous, but he didn't drive crazy. Thank God. I don't want to join Cat in the hospital…well, I do, but not on a hospital bed. "That fear of men could last up to years, Beck…or her whole life."

"But we have to work her into it." I assure him, but he still huffs. "Maybe you could come tomorrow and-"

"No." He tells me firmly. "That's too soon."

"But-"

"I refuse to stress her out." He shakes his head. "It doesn't make any sense. She doesn't remember the…attack. So then why is she scared of men if she doesn't remember anything?"

"Instinct." I tell him, reciting exactly the conversation the doctor and I had. "She may not remember, but she still gets a sense of panic that something is very wrong." I hear him mutter a swear word, but I don't say anything else until we get to the hospital. He pulls up in front. "Are you going to come in?"

Andre shakes his head. "No…why bother?"

I sigh deeply and nod. "Okay."

"I'll call you tomorrow and see how she's feeling." He tells me after I get out.

I nod and give him a small smile before I shut the door and turn to walk in the front doors. I see Andre waiting until I get in safely and then he takes off. He's a pretty protective guy, if you couldn't tell. Sure, I'm older and a bit taller than him, yet he still wants me safe too. He's like my brother. We've been friends for a while now and I hang out with him almost as much as Cat. He's not a third wheel either when he goes out with us. He's just cool like that.

Of course, when I step out of the elevator to the 4th floor of the hospital, I see Jade's evil blue eyes staring into mine. "What?" I ask as she grabs my arm with a bruising grip. "Dude, that hurts!"

She rolls her eyes and leads me to Cat's room. "Cat had a major breakdown and they had to freaking sedate her-"

"THEY _WHAT_?" I don't give a care if I'm being too loud. I zoom past Jade and enter Cat's room, dropping my bag by the door, and both Cat's parents are standing beside her bed. Cat's mom is trying to calm Cat down, while her dad is patting her knee. Cat's lost all color to her face and skin, she's breathing heavily, and…she had straps that are tied to her wrists on either side of the bed. She sees me and I'm absolutely _furious_. "Out." I growl at her parents.

They wince. They understand how protective and in love I am with Cat. "Beck, they had no choice!" Her mom defends herself.

"Let's go, honey." Her dad looks a bit fearful of me.

Soon they rush out after gathering their things and I run to Cat's side. I lift up her blanket and undo the restraints on her ankles. She almost kicks me, but I jump away. "Hey, hey, none of that." I tell her firmly and she nods. I untie her wrists and suddenly she jumps into my arms, crying. "Ssshh, it's okay. It's alright. I'm here." I rub her back and she's sniffling. "It's okay. No one is going to touch you anymore."

"I'm a bad girl." She whimpers out.

I shake my head and pull her back. "No, you're not." I feel like I'm talking to a child…but I have to. She's confused. She's scared. She has no idea what the hell is happening. "Who said you were a bad girl?"

"Those people." She pointed to the door.

"The two people who were just here?" I ask her clearly. She nods. "Okay. I'll talk to them."

"No. Stay." She pleads.

"I'm not going anywhere." I sit down on the side of her bed and lay her back down. "Why did you get scared?"

"You were gone." Her voice cracks. "You said you would stay with me. Where did you go?"

I run my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I had to go get clothes. I'm going to stay here with you. How does that sound?"

She nods. "Good."

I chuckle. "Good…so…can we talk?"

"About what?"

"You."

* * *

_**PREVIEW**_

She nods. "Yes. I like talking to you. You're a good _friend_ to me."

Friend?

Friend?

DID SHE JUST SAY _FRIEND_?

"We need to get something clear, Cat Valentine." I get firm with her, almost glaring. She cowers a bit, but she knows I'm not going to hurt her. "I am not your _friend._ I am your _boyfriend_. There's a very big difference in those words."

"But I don't know you that well." She mumbles, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

My lip trembles. "What? But…we've been going out for over 3 years…"

"To me, it's only been a few hours." She looks to me and gives me a sad expression.


	5. I Will Be Here For You

**Author Notes: So we're changing things around a bit. This is going to have a bit more action/drama than we planned. Let's just say: Cat's attacker isn't done yet…DUN, DUN, DUN…anyways thanks for the reviews. We're going to go work on Chapter 6 right now cause we both just got home from work and my girlfriend's son is at her sister's so we have time to write.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Five: **_I Will Be Here For You_

* * *

"You were gone." Her voice cracks. "You said you would stay with me. Where did you go?"

I run my fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. I had to go get clothes. I'm going to stay here with you. How does that sound?"

She nods. "Good."

I chuckle. "Good…so…can we talk?"

"About what?"

"You."

She nods quickly. "Yes, please."

I smile a little. "Okay…where should we start?"

"Who am I?" She asks in an innocent tone.

I sigh deeply. She has no idea how much that question hurts, but I suck it up. "You are Caterina Valentine. But you go by Cat. You are 17 years old. Your birthday was last week."

She gasps. "Really?"

I nod. "Yup. You had a very elegant party. It was a ballroom theme. You had the prettiest dress on and a crown, so you were a princess for a night." I pause and then chuckle. "Actually, you're always a princess to me."

"I am?" She blinks. "Why?"

"Well…" I think my words over before going on. "We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for over 3 years."

Her eyes widened. "That's a long time!"

"Yeah, I know." I nod. "I just fell for you. Your beauty and sweet voice…and I can't believe you said yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend. You're an angel to me. You glow in the sunlight. How could you, a perfect woman, fall for a guy like me?"

She shrugs. "You seem nice…what was your name again?"

I wince, but hide my tears. "Um…my name is Beck."

"What's your last name?"

"Oliver." I answer. "My full name is Beckett Oliver. I'm 17 years old too, but I'm older than you. I turned 17 on April 5th."

"And what day is it again?"

"October 11th, 2011." I shiver. "I hate this day."

"Why?"

I take her hand and stare at our connected hands before a tear leaves my eye. "Cat…you seriously don't remember anything that happened today?"

She shakes her head. "No. I don't remember anything at all. I just…woke up and there you were. The woman who was just here said that I did a bad thing. I went off without you. I ran off. So I deserved what happened because I disobeyed. I'm a bad girl."

Oh my God.

"You weren't- I didn't- but you…Cat, please, don't believe anything those people just told you." I plead with her. "You just went to the restroom with a friend of ours. You asked me first. I told you to stay with that friend and not to talk to strangers…but…do you remember talking to someone you didn't know?" I have to find out. I need to know who hurt her. When I do find out, I'm going to kill him.

She shook her head. "No…I told you, I don't remember anything!"

"Ssshhh, okay, okay, calm down." I soothe her and she calms down.

"Please don't be mad."

"Oh, sweetheart." I give her a soft smile, cupping her chin with my hand as gently as I can to get her to face me. She flinches back, but I don't let her go. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise?" Her little voice and tearful eyes melted my heart.

"I promise." I lean over and kiss her forehead. It surprises me, but calms me also when she leans into me and wraps her arms around my torso. I'm careful not to hurt the arm that has the IV as I scoot closer to her, holding her to my chest. I rock her back and forth as she's crying. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"But-"

"No buts." I tell her firmly, rubbing her back.

After a minute of her calming down, she whimpers. "Owie."

When my sweet girl says "Ow" or anything of the sort, I can't take it. I pulled back and stared at her in concern as she flinches continuously. "What's wrong?"

"I need more medicine." She tells me after I lay her back down on her back and tuck her in again. "It hurts."

"What hurts, darling?"

"Down there." She points to her personal spot between her legs as the tears leave her eyes once again. She then gasps at me. "Why are you crying?"

I reach up and feel wet drops on my face...when the hell did I start crying? "Um…I…I really…don't like…to see you…hurt." I wipe the tears away with my sleeve and straighten up. "I'm going to go grab someone to give you some more pain killers." Soon I get a female doctor and she comes in, giving Cat something through her IV and they bring in a cot for me, along with a pillow and a couple blankets. I change into my pajamas and see Cat struggling to stay awake after I come out of the bathroom. "What's the matter, my girl?"

"I'm getting sleepy." She whines a little. I'm shocked when she takes my hand that was closest to her. "I want to keep talking to you."

"But you do need sleep to gain your memory back." I run my fingers through her hair with my free hand. "Do you want to keep talking until you fall asleep?"

She nods. "Yes. I like talking to you. You're a good _friend_ to me."

Friend?

Friend?

DID SHE JUST SAY _FRIEND_?

"We need to get something clear, Cat Valentine." I get firm with her, almost glaring. She cowers a bit, but she knows I'm not going to hurt her. "I am not your _friend._ I am your _boyfriend_. There's a very big difference in those words."

"But I don't know you that well." She mumbles, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

My lip trembles. "What? But…we've been going out for over 3 years…"

"To me, it's only been a few hours." She looks to me and gives me a sad expression. "If you still consider me your girlfriend, you'll get sick of me. I don't remember you…or anything we've done together."

"But I'll help you." Now I'm crying again.

"Please don't cry." She pleads a bit. "Seeing you cry is making me want to cry."

"Cat…my whole life is being snatched away from me this very second." I grip the bars around her bed again, squeezing my eyes shut. "This isn't fair. Everything was perfect. We celebrated our 3 year anniversary last month, we had a great time last week for your birthday, and…and I was going to tell you I love you tonight." I try to keep my sobs in, but it's getting hard. Cat, you're everything to me." I release the bars and grab both of her hands into both of mine. "I need you to live, Kitten."

"Kitten?" She blinks.

Really? Out of that whole confession and testimony that came from my heart and deep down into my soul, the only thing she was able to get out of that is the word 'kitten'? Someone just kill me now and get it over with. I sigh. "Nickname." She nods in understanding, but I need her to focus. This is serious. She's trying to breakup with me! And she doesn't even know her own flippin' middle name! "Cat-"

"I don't want nicknames." She suddenly says to me.

I groan. "Fine, I won't call you "kitten", but you-"

"No, I want my full name." She stops me and I feel like my world's falling apart again. "I don't like being called 'Cat' because it feels like I'm an animal."

"Oh my god." I breathe. "Cat, don't do this. Don't change everything about yourself and your life. You want to get rid of your name and go back to Caterina, even though NO ONE has ever called you that except your grandmother. You want to get rid of me as your boyfriend, but keep me as a 'good friend'. You've banded Andre, your dad, and all males from this room and your life. And- look, just calm down. Please." I begging her as I try so hard to get through to her, but her eyes are blank.

She sighs. "You still want to be my boyfriend, even though I'm like a space cadet?"

I nod hastily. "Yes. I love you."

She raises an eyebrow.

My jaw dropped. "Um…oops?"

"You love me?" She bites her lip before speaking again. "We fell in love?"

"Yeah, but…there's more to that." I sit on the side of her bed after she pats that spot. She wants to hear more. "Cat-"

"Caterina." She advices me.

For the love of…

"Fine." I growl, getting frustrated. "Today, you were…attacked."

"By an animal?" She asks innocently.

I close my eyes, facing away, but keeping her hands nested into my hold. "No…by…a man." Suddenly her hands yanked out of mine and I sharply look to her in hurt and confusion. She's terrified and trying to scoot away from me, but I catch her before she jumps off the bed. "No, no, no, it wasn't me!" I plead to her as she tries to fight away from me. "Cat- I mean, Caterina, I swear to God that I didn't hurt you! I have never laid a finger on you when you didn't want me to!" Soon she chills out a little and settles down. I sigh. "You can't stress yourself out like that."

"Who hurt me?" She asks me suddenly while shaking.

"I'm not sure, Cat…er-ina." I finish that before she gave me a glare. "Look, don't worry about that. When the police find them, they'll send him to jail."

"What if finds me again?" Cat bursts into tears. "I don't even know who I'm supposed to be afraid of!"

"There's something else you don't know about me, Cat." I make her look into my eyes again. "I am…well, I was not only your boyfriend, but I was your protector…and I still am. No matter what. And that sick bastard is not laying a finger on your ever again."

"So even though we may not be going out anymore, you'll still protect me?" She asked me to make sure she was getting everything right.

I close my eyes and turn away from her once more. "Y-yeah…"

"Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I still be your girlfriend?" I turned to her and looked at her with a serious expression to let her know that it wasn't a funny joke. She gave me a small smile, which made me realize she was serious. "I like you." And she blushes a little.

That's my girl.

I lean over and give her forehead another soft kiss. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Cat."

She leans away and glares.

I sigh deeply. "Caterina…"

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

"DOCTOR!" I grab Cat's doctor, who stares at me in shock that I'm screaming. "Where's Cat? Where is she?"

"Mr. Oliver, she's in her room. She's not due to leave her room until tomorrow for her-"

"She had a visitor too, so she should be with _him_." A nurse said, coming up, giving me a flirtatious wink.

"She's not there!" I ignore the nurse and look back at the doctor. "And remember? Men are not allowed in her room except for ME!"

"Oh, he said he was Valentine's uncle." The blonde nurse said.

Andre gasps and looks to me. I do the same. "Is there something we need to know, boys?" The doctor asks us suspiciously.

I turn back to her. "Cat's only uncle died last year in a hiking accident."

Suddenly everything is in high alert as the doctor runs to the phone. She presses a number and puts the phone to her ear. "Security, there's been a breech! Patient Caterina Valentine from Room 402 is missing!"


	6. Losing You Is Not An Option

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews. And Cat wants to change her whole life because…she doesn't remember anything! That's why…anyways, here's an extra-long chapter just because we love you guys very much. Lol. Have fun reading chapter 6.  
**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Six: **_Losing You_

* * *

"Yes…oh, really? Oh, that sounds fun!" Who the hell is Cat- I mean, Caterina talking to at eff-ing 7 o clock in the eff-ing morning? I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes with one hand and letting the other one keep me sitting up behind me. I yawn and I hear my sweet angel giggle. "He's awake now. Do you want to talk to him?" I narrow my eyes towards her hospital bed and she's looking much better than yesterday. Her hair a little messy, like bed-head kind of way. Her swelling is surprisingly going down. The bruising on her wrists is still deep and painful looking, but it doesn't look to be bothering her.

Wait…

"Are you on my phone?" I ask her in a raspy voice as I get out of bed, stretching.

"Yes." She giggled. "Your phone was ringing, so I answered it. Is that okay?" She suddenly looked afraid of me. "Are you mad?"

"_He better not be mad at you. I'll give him a knuckle sandwich!"_ I heard a familiar voice over the phone's speaker and Cat laughed.

"You're talking to Andre?" I shrug it off. "Anyways, no, it's no problem that you answered it. How'd you get it?" I looked from her to my cot. "You're hooked up to machines, so you couldn't have walked over here and grabbed it."

She put her pointer finger to her lips and gave me a wink. "It's a secret, Blake."

My jaw dropped and I heard Andre burst out laughing. "Cat, it's Beck."

"Oh…well…my name is Caterina." She pouted. "When you call me by my name, then I'll call you by your name."

"You called me Blake!" I snap a little. "Wait…is there a guy named Blake you're remembering? If so, where does he live? He's dead."

"I don't remember anybody named Blake." She bit her lip. "I don't remembering anything still…but I could've sworn I thought you said your name was Blake."

"_It is, he's lying."_

Cat gasped.

"My name is Beck!" I clench my fists and take the phone from Cat's hands and put it to my ear. "Shut up, Andre. What the hell do you want so early in the damn morning?"

"_I was calling to see if you guys were up…apparently Cat-ER-INA was up because she answered. I tried to tell her who I was and that I missed her…and then something awesome happened."_ I could tell by the way he was talking, he was smiling.

I look to Cat, who's laying back down. "What happened?"

She smiled. "The second I heard his voice, I remembered he gave me a nickname when he first met me." She told me. "He called me 'Lil' Red' so he said he'll keep calling me that…I told him no."

I chuckle as I hear Andre sigh. _"Anyways, she said she only remembers hearing my voice, but doesn't remember the scene of when and where that happened."_

"Oh." I shrug. "Hey, voices and sounds are better than nothing." I yawn again, scratching my back to the places I can reach. "So what were you two talking about?"

"_Well another reason why I called is that, I know this is a bad time, but the music artist that wanted to buy Cat and my recent new song wants it by Monday afternoon. I need to work with Cat a bit. She's my partner in this. I can't do this without her." _It's true. Those two, when it comes to music, are like two peas in a pod. I have seen them work on a song for three days straight without sleep and living on ordered pizza…they are a great team and good friends. That's why I know this whole ordeal is hard on Andre. Poor guy. _"So I talked to her about it and she wants me to head over there as soon as possible. She said she isn't afraid of me…because…well…"_

I look back at Cat again with concern, but she's playing with the stuffed bear that Andre had bought for her last night at the gift shop while we were waiting for her to get out of the examination room…you know, before she screamed that he was going to hurt her…again, that was traumatizing for Andre too. "What do you mean?"

"_I think she should tell you, Beck."_ And then I heard him moving around. _"Anyways, I'm going to finish getting dressed and then I'm heading over there with my guitar and her pear-pad that she left here last time."_

I rub my lips together, realizing I'm going to have to talk to Cat about this. "Alright, man, see you soon." And we hang up. "Good morning, pretty girl." I greet her correctly as I walk up and kiss her cheek. She leans her forehead on mine when I lean down next to her after sitting by her side. "How did you sleep? Any jogged memories?"

"Well…no." She mumbled. "But…something strange happened when I heard Andrew's voice over the phone."

"Andre."

"Oops." She looked to be mentally cursing herself about it. "Sorry. Anyways, something weird happened when I heard Andre's voice…he made me feel okay because it wasn't him." Her lip trembled. "Beck, someone mean hurt me, huh? He was big…and heavy…but he had lots of big muscles. He had no hair. He was bald. He had light skin. Mean green eyes. His big hands tried to pull my undies down, but I kept trying to slap him. And…" Her heart rate and blood pressure were starting to go crazy on the screen, so I had to stop her.

"No, no, no, enough." I put my hands on her shoulders and she looked to be catching her breath. "I want to know who that bastard is, but talking about this is getting to be too much for you right now, babygirl."

"But…but I know who hurt me, but then again…I don't." She whimpered, leaning onto my shoulder. "I don't remember his voice, but for some reason, when I heard Andre's voice, I knew it wasn't him. It was just something that went off in my head. It wasn't Andre. Andre's safe. Andre's my friend too, right?"

I smile at her and nod when she looks me in the eyes again. "More than that actually."

She went pale. "He's my boyfriend too?"

I frown. "He better not have been. I'd kick his ass. Anyways, no, I mean, you and he are best friends, yes, but you called him 'big bro' while he calls you 'sis' and 'Lil' Red', so you were practically siblings."

"Do I have any siblings?" She asked innocently.

It dawns on me…we haven't even discussed her family or anyone else besides herself, me, and now Andre. Odd… "Um, yes, you do. You have a big brother. His name is Franklin Valentine, but everyone calls him Frankie. He's 21 and in college in Texas."

"Ooh, what's he like?" Cat crosses her legs like an Indian would and looks at me with those big brown curious eyes.

I resist the urge to kiss her. She's not read for that yet. I need to keep taking this slow…damn, it's like we're starting our relationship ALL over again…and that's a long ass time. "Well…um…he's a little _special_, if you catch my drift." She gives me a confused look and I realize I need to be specific. "He has some mental problems…he does and has done some odd things. You've witnessed him do tons of crazy things and I sometimes thought they'd scar you for life."

"Well, now I don't remember them." She shrugs. "So does he like me?"

"Yes, very much." I smile at her. "Everyone likes you. Everyone loves you."

"Then why did that mean bald man hurt me?" She asks…but she does not understand how much that question tore a knife through my heart.

"I…I…I don't know." I look down to our connected hands. "Cat-"

"Caterina."

"Sorry…but you are the greatest person alive." I shake my head. "I don't understand this at all."

"Me neither." She sighed and I feel her little fingers run through my hair. It feels so wonderful. "Your hair is fluffy."

"Thanks." I smile at her. "I better shower and get dressed before Andre comes." She nods and I release our hands, unfortunately. "Try to sleep a little because you and Andre are going to be working on that song."

"Kay-Kay." She yawns.

Freeze…pause…rewind. "What did you just say?" I ask her in amazement after getting off the bed.

She blinks. "Um…I said "Kay"? Is that bad word?"

I grin and shake my head. "No…you said 'Kay-Kay' and I'm so happy about that." Before she can question me, I grab my bag to go in the bathroom. I lean against the closed door and smile to myself.

* * *

I waited outside the hospital as Andre jogged up to me, smiling like an idiot. I chuckle. "What's your problem?" I ask as we go back in the hospital. I had come down to meet him because he had no idea where Cat's new room was, since he had seen her in the Emergency Room last time…where she had her panic attack episode about him being a male and being close to her…I'm completely positive that's going to haunt Andre forever…

"My sis wants to talk to me!" He exclaimed after I press the '4' button for the elevator. "She's inviting me in! Man, I didn't even sleep last night because I didn't know if she'd ever look at me again because of me being a freaking guy! But then she answered the phone, we talked, and…I just feel so relieved, man." He said, adjusting his bag and his grip on his guitar case. "And maybe her seeing the photos she has on her Pear-Pad will jog some of her memory too?"

"That's an awesome idea actually." I lead him to Cat's room. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Andre commented and I glared to him before laughing it off. I walk in first to Cat's room, with Andre continuing to grin with happiness coming in after me, and I look to smile to Cat, but when I only see her bed empty and messy, with some blood spatters on the blankets, I feel myself panic all over again. Andre sees what I see and he gasps. I race out. "DOCTOR!" I grab Cat's doctor, who stares at me in shock that I'm screaming. "Where's Cat? Where is she?"

"Mr. Oliver, she's in her room. She's not due to leave her room until this afternoon for her-"

"She had a visitor too, so she should be with _him_." A nurse said, coming up, giving me a flirtatious wink.

"She's not there!" I ignore the nurse and look back at the doctor. "And remember? Men are not allowed in her room except for ME!"

"Oh, he said he was Valentine's uncle." The blonde nurse said.

Andre gasps and looks to me. I do the same. "Is there something we need to know, boys?" The doctor asks us suspiciously.

I turn back to her. "Cat's only uncle died last year in a hiking accident."

Suddenly everything is in high alert as the doctor runs to the phone. She presses a number and puts the phone to her ear. "Security, there's been a breech! Patient Caterina Valentine from Room 402 is missing!"

I turn back to Andre as he looks like he's stressing out. "It's happening all over again, Andre." I feel like I don't know what to do with myself. "Oh my god, I left her for 10 minutes…"

"Oh thank heavens." I hear her doctor exclaim.

I turn around and so does Andre and suddenly a security guard is bringing Cat back in a wheel chair from the elevator. Now I'll let my tears fall. "Cat." I breathe out in relief. She spots me and smiles, but she looks absolutely terrified. The doctor took the security guard aside to speak to him while I kneel down in front of her. I take her hands into mine. "Baby, you need to tell me what just happened."

"This man came in…he had a baseball cap on and sunglasses." My sweetheart described to me. "He told me you were hurt and you needed me, so he helped me out of bed. I told him I should stay there, but he told me that if I didn't go to you, you'd be hurt more." She took one hand out of my grasp and put it to my cheek. I couldn't help myself as I leaned into her touch. It felt so nice and comforting. "I really like you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Cat- I mean, Caterina, you cannot talk to strangers." I told her sternly. "If a male comes in, who is not me or Andre here-" I motion to Andre behind me, who is looking around, checking for danger. "-then you need to scream really loud."

"Okay." She nods.

"So where did he take you?" Now there's the question I didn't want to know the answer to…please, God, tell me that asshole didn't hurt her. "Did he _touch_ you in those bad places?" She shook her head. "Thank God."

"He was trying to leave the hospital with her." Suddenly the security guard came up with the doctor. "The man had her by the arm and was trying to drag her out, I heard him whispering for her to not to scream or talk to anyone. When I told him to stop, he let her go and took off out the door. My team tried to get him, Mr. Oliver, but he jumped into a cab before we could do anything. I'm sorry. But we're getting a sketch artist down here and we'll keep a sign out for him not to enter this hospital."

I feel a bit relieved of that, but then again…I'm still in pain. "Oh my God." I bite my lip. "He almost took you from me…again." Cat didn't respond as she leaned down and kissed my head.

As they took Cat back to her room and hooked her back up to the IV, Andre and I stayed outside the room for a second so I can catch my breath. "How are you _really_ holding up, man?" Andre forced himself to ask me.

I'm here in the doorway, watching every move these women make in the room to my girlfriend so I can make sure no one is hurting her…I can't see Cat hurt anymore. I can't take it. "I almost lost her, but…but in a way…I did lose her."

"How so?"

I look to Andre in exhaustion. "She doesn't know who I am or what we've shared…" I look back to Cat, who just so happened to catch my eye and she gave me a small smile. "I've lost _everything_."

Andre frowned. "You're not alone, you know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

He sighed. "Cat lost everything too..."

* * *

_**PREVIEW: (Cat's POV)**_

"You just have to be careful around everyone." The therapist wrote down and I suddenly was feeling scared and alone. "Not everyone is trustworthy."

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked. "Everyone will lie to me?"

"You've lost all memory, Caterina." This mean lady told me, still working on paperwork before her. "So anyone and everyone is probably going to lie to you to get what they want out of you, but then again, some people may not."

"So…what if everything my boyfriend's told me is a lie?" My lip trembled. Is Beck telling the truth? Andre? My so-called parents that came to visit last night? "Who am I?"

"You'll have to create a new you now, because the old you is gone." This lady is so heartless!

"But I'll get my memory back, right?" I ask in desperation.

She looked at me finally in confusion. "They haven't told you? Caterina, the tests they've ran state that your memory loss is _permanent_."


	7. There She Stands Alone

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews…oh, and to all you guys out there: NEVER pick a fight with your girlfriend or wife…always say "Yes, dear" or "Okay, sweetheart" because my god, those women can hold a fucking grudge…my girl, DA, is a sweetheart, but my god, she's a fighter.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Seven: **_There She Stands_

* * *

"Okay, what about the chorus?"

"What's that?"

"Ugh…"

I flinched as I saw Andrew getting frustrated with me. I wanted to cry. "I'm sorry, Andrew."

He frowned. "It's Andre."

I slapped my forehead. "Oh my GOD! How do I do that?"

"Same way how I keep forgetting to call you Caterina." He pointed out. "Okay, let's go over this again…"

"I'm sorry if I'm being stupid." I sigh out, making him sharply look up at me from the notebook between us. He has his guitar on his lap, in his arms. Instead of his frustration, I saw guilt and worry. "I just don't remember this stuff. I don't even remember how to sing. You say I'm a good singer, but how do I sing? I don't know where to start…you're better off just ending your partnership with me on this, because I'm totally clueless."

"No, no, no, Cat, I'm sorry!" I glare to him. He groans. "I mean, Caterina…but please, don't give up. I'm sorry! I just…I just…" He sighs, looking away. "I miss you…"

"Yeah, I'm starting to miss me too." I grumble as I lean my chin on my fist.

His eyes widened again. "Oh, crap, Cat- I mean, Caterina, I didn't mean it like that."

I shrug. "It's fine…so…what's a chorus?"

"Well we already went over notes, verse one, rhythm we would like the song in, and stuff like that, but a chorus is like a continuous verse. It's the main point of the song. Like a climax of a book. It's what mainly explains the lyrics." He explained, sounding more patient. "You see, songs are like a very short story. It tells a story. Every song has a reason behind it. And this song that we already wrote the first verse to, it's about a girl, who feels she has nowhere to go…it's based on a true story."

I nod. "Yes, it is."

It's a song about me…and how I feel I have nothing anymore…well, actually, I feel like I have nothing to start out with since I'm absolutely clueless.

I've been told I'm a bad girl by those two people that are apparently my parents.

Beck's my boyfriend, who said apparently we were in love and dated for 3 years, and were planning on getting married after high school.

Andre is like a big brother to me and we have a small songwriting business together, making quite a bit of money we saved up for college.

I apparently can sing like an angel…which is hard to believe because I DON'T REMEMBER _HOW_ TO SING!

And- okay, you know what? You get the point. My head hurts.

"So let's-"

"I'm back." Blake came in with a smile to us and a paper bag that said "Basket Roberts" that apparently is an ice cream shop.

"Hi, Blake." I smile at him.

He frowned. "It's Beck."

"Oops." I scratch the back of my head. "I hate this…"

Beck sighed as he placed the paper bag next to my bed on my nightstand. He began getting the ice cream cups and spoons out. "It's okay. Remember this morning? The doctor said you will also experience some short-term memory loss…but nothing major. But names are apparently hard for you to remember." He took the lid off mine and handed it to me before kissing my forehead. "You'll get the hang of this."

"I hope so." I sigh. "I don't remember names, I don't know how to sing, I don't remember if I have a sibling…"

"You do."

I groan as I stick my spoon roughly into the scoop of ice cream. "So what kind of ice cream is this?"

Blake- NO! Beck! It's BECK! Come on, Caterina, get with the freaking program! Anyways, he gives Andrew- NO! Andre! Oh my god…anyways, Beck gives Andre his ice cream before answering. "It's raspberry. Your favorite."

I look at it. "It's a pretty color." I take a spoonful and pop it into my mouth. "Ooh, yummy too!"

The boys chuckle.

Suddenly there's a knock on my door and Beck goes an opens it. The doctor comes in with a smile. "Hi, Caterina, how are you feeling?"

"I'm confused…but I'm here." The others laugh…glad to know that people find my confusion funny.

"Well, the therapist is here. Now we don't want you to walk around just yet. We'll try that tomorrow. But for now, the therapist is going to come in here and talk to you." The doctor looked to Beck and Andre with sympathetic looks. "We have an empty hospital room down the hall. You guys can relax and chill out in there. The second their session is done, I'll send you back in." I almost cry. She pats my knee. "It'll only be for maybe 30 minutes. They'll only be a few rooms away."

I nod timidly. "Kay-Kay."

So the boys give me hugs and kisses on the forehead before leaving the room. I sit with my legs crossed over each other and sit up straight, still picking at my delicious ice cream…what flavor was it again? Crap…oh this sucks. So I lost all my memory? And then I'm having short-term memory loss on the side? Unbelievable. I can't even remember my boyfriend's name half the time! Why do I keep thinking Blake? Jeez, that's weird. And it's almost 2 o' clock in the afternoon…why haven't my parents come to see me again? Then again, Beck said we're a wealthy family. So maybe they have busy jobs? I don't know…I don't know anything anymore…

Suddenly an older lady, with a thin figure and grey hair up in a bun, and thick glasses and a briefcase comes in. She doesn't say a word, which confuses me, but I stay quiet. She takes my makeshift dinner table that rolls and puts it next to my bed, lowering and puts her papers from her bag to the table, spreading them out. There's a folder, a notepad, and then she carefully brings out this electronic device…what the heck? It's in the shape of a…oh, crap, what's that fruit again? I forgot. She brings up the rolling stool that the doctor uses to talk to me sometimes and lifts the seat up so she can be balanced with the table. Finally she looks to me after reading some of the folder. "Caterina?"

I nod. "Yes, that's me."

"I'm Dr. Rosanne Hamilton, pleasure to meet you." She shakes my hand. It's cold…but I shrug that off and go back into my shell. "How are you doing?"

I shrug. "Um…I'm good, I guess."

"I'm guessing this is a very trialing time for you." She says, suddenly turning on that fruit shaped device.

"Yeah, it is…what's that?" I point to the thing in her hands.

She raises an eyebrow. "You have more memory loss than I thought…this is a Pear-Pad. Surely you have one."

I blink before taking a bite out of my ice cream. "I don't know…"

"Oh." She sighs as she types something on there. "It's like a Pear-Phone, only bigger obviously."

I sigh. "What's a Pear-Phone?"

"Oh dear." She shakes her head. "Your boyfriend can explain that. I've been told he's staying here with you?"

I nod. "He hasn't left my side."

"What's his name?"

"Beck." I say quickly, proud I remembered. "Beck…crap."

She looks up at me. "What's his last name?"

I pout. "I don't remember."

"Side effects of the short-term memory loss, I assume." She typed something down. "So how are you adjusting to this?"

"I'm scared and confused." I admit to her, putting my arms around me as much as I could after putting the finished ice cream aside…my brain is cold…what the heck? "I'm scared of every man that comes near me, except for Beck and Andre."

"Andre?"

"My best friend." I tell her. "He's here too."

"That must've been the other boy I saw." She nods. "Why aren't you afraid of them?"

"I don't know." I tell her. "I just feel safe with them with me. When they aren't here, I feel afraid and scared again…like that mean man will hurt me."

"Yes, I heard about this morning." She typed something more down. What the heck is she writing? "Why did you go with that stranger, Caterina?"

"He said Beck was hurt and he needed me." I answer her. "And ever since I woke up to Beck, he's been very special to me. I don't want him hurt because I don't want him to leave me. So I went with him, but I did tell him that I should stay, but he convinced me."

"You could've called for help for someone to help Beck." She told me, giving me a look. I can't describe that look. "Going with strange men is very dangerous. That's what has brought you in this hospital and with your memory loss in the first place."

"I still don't understand what happened to me." I tell her. "Do you know? Beck said it's very hard for him to talk about."

"You were raped." She told me with no remorse.

"What's that?" I ask, suddenly feeling queasy at the word. It sounds mean and evil.

"You were forced upon." She told me, looking up at me again. "That man, who tried to take you today, was the same man who hurt you. You were apparently at a carnival and he grabbed you after you used the bathroom. He forced you into having sex with him and left you there. Your boyfriend, Beck, was the one to find you."

My stomach did a flip. I want to puke. "Oh…my…god…" I breathe out, putting a hand to my chest. "Beck did mention last night I was attacked, but…_sex_?" Tears come to my eyes, but I blink them away. "That's just…scary. And it was the same man that tried to take me today?" I ask her and she nods, typing something down again. "Eek…" I squeak…weird…have I done that before? "Now I'm scared."

"Security has been doubled since that happened." She told me with no emotion in her voice. "You just have to be careful around everyone." The therapist wrote down and I suddenly was feeling scared and alone. "Not everyone is trustworthy."

"What do you mean?" My voice cracked. "Everyone will lie to me?"

"You've lost all memory, Caterina." This mean lady told me, still working on paperwork before her. "So anyone and everyone are probably going to lie to you to get what they want out of you, but then again, some people may not."

"So…what if everything my boyfriend's told me is a lie?" My lip trembled. Is Beck telling the truth? Andre? My so-called parents that came to visit last night? "Who am I?"

"You'll have to create a new you now, because the old you is gone." This lady is so heartless!

"But I'll get my memory back, right?" I ask in desperation.

She looked at me finally in confusion. "They haven't told you? Caterina, the tests they've ran state that your memory loss is _permanent_."

I slap my hands to my mouth as I begin to panic. I burst into tears and I begin breathing heavily. Everything's spinning! What is happening to me? But how could this be happening? My memory is gone forever! I'm going to be this stupid space cadet until the day I die! NO! NO! I want to remember! I want to remember the great times with Blake- BECK! I want to remember how to sing and write a stupid song! I want to- I JUST WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"CAT!"

I sob as I collapse into my protector's arms. "Beck…help me."

"Ssshhh, sssshhhh, hey, hey, calm down. I have you." He whispered into my ear as I caught my breath. "That's a good girl. Take deep breaths. I have you."

"It's gone." I sob again. "It's all gone."

He leans me back up and has me look at him, as he's wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "Sweetheart, what's gone?" He asked in worry. I just looked deep into his eyes. They're a beautiful shade of brown and they're so…relaxing to look into. But his eyes are full of fear and worry…for me. "Cat, are you alright? Can you hear me?" He asked me to get my attention.

"It's Caterina." I sigh out, leaning onto his chest again. "Beck…my memory…it's gone."

"I know-"

"No, you don't know!" I snap, gripping his t-shirt. "Beck, it's gone forever!"

He gasps. "W-w-what?"

* * *

_**PREVIEW: **__(Back to Beck's POV)_

"Beck, has everything you've told me a lie?" Cat suddenly asked me after we watched an episode of That 70's Show on her TV. I sharply look to her, my heart almost stopping. "The therapist said that everyone would try to lie to me and-"

"Cat!" He suddenly gets in front of me and he looks like he's close to tears. "No, no, please…don't believe that witch. Cat…everything I've told you is the truth, I swear."

"How can I believe you?" I whisper, even though I know that would've hurt him so much. He suddenly stood up and went to his bag. He brought out- "Is that a Pear-Pad?" It's pink…why the hell does Beck have a pink Pear-Pad? Oh dear…Beck nodded as he came back to me. He started clicking on a few buttons. "Beck?" He looked at me quickly before looking back down at the screen. "Why is it pink?"

"It's yours. Here." He suddenly turns it around and forces it into my hands…

It's a slideshow.

"I'm not lying." He whispered as I saw a picture of me and Beck…


	8. No Greater Life

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. To the guy: **_**Persin**_**: go to hell and shove it! Stop talking shit about everyone's stories! What the fuck is wrong with you? You stupid dumbass! Quit being a fucking coward and use a penname, huh? Coward. I hope you jump off a bridge! Talk shit about my girlfriend's stories? A few good author's stories? MY STORY? Oh hell no. Fuck you.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Eight: **_No Greater Life_

* * *

I sat with Beck on my bed while Andre went out to get us some food. This hospital good is kind of gross…no, actually, it's disgusting. Beck laying the same angle as me, but my bed was propped up while I laid back against it, watching the TV. Beck was actually laying beside my legs, while his head was on my lap. I was running my fingers through his hair. I don't know why…it just felt naturally to do that. He does have fluffy, soft hair…so I like doing that. He loves it, he said.

But the reality of my new life is still getting to me. I try to focus on this TV show, but I can't.

I want to know…who was this Cat person? What was she like? Was she a popular girl? Was she a shy girl? Beck said she was an angel and princess kind of girl. A real sweetie-pie. Am I still that way? I don't think so…but seriously, what was Cat like? I wouldn't mind attempting to be like her. Beck seemed to like her more than me, who I am now, so I want to be like Cat so I could keep him. He's so handsome and sweet to me…maybe I don't deserve him.

"Hey, Beck." I addressed him and he lifted his head to face me. He looked tired. "You can call me Cat if you want."

"You said it makes you feel like you were an animal." He pointed out, looking a bit concerned.

"I know, but I like you and I want to keep you." I blushed a little. "And I know you are having a hard time with calling me Caterina, so you all can call me whatever you want. I just don't want you to leave me. You're my first best friend and boyfriend and…I'm not sure about love, but I'm working on it. But I want you to stay by my side because I'm scared and feeling absolutely petrified because I don't know who I am, but you make me feel better."

His face broke into a smile.

"But…" I stopped him and he lost the smile. "There's something I need to say."

"Say it."

"Beck, has everything you've told me a lie?" I blurted out my question and his eyes widened. "The therapist said that everyone would try to lie to me and-"

"Cat!" He suddenly sits up to get in front of me and he looks like he's close to tears. "No, no, please…don't believe that witch. Cat…everything I've told you is the truth, I swear."

"How can I believe you?" I whisper, even though I know that would've hurt him so much. He suddenly stood up and went to his bag. He brought out- "Is that a Pear-Pad?" It's pink…why the hell does Beck have a pink Pear-Pad? Oh dear…Beck nodded as he came back to me. He started clicking on a few buttons. "Beck?" He looked at me quickly before looking back down at the screen. "Why is it pink?"

"It's yours. Here." He suddenly turns it around and forces it into my hands…

It's a slideshow.

"I'm not lying." He whispered as I saw a picture of me and Beck…me…me and Beck at a dance…me and Andre as we're recording…me drawing a large cupcake with wheels…me and Beck on the beach…me and that girl with the black hair and blue eyes as we're looking to be performing…me as I'm driving…and so many more. Most of them were of me and Beck. Parties, my birthday, at the park, at that place called Disneyland, on a horse carriage ride, doing homework, painting a house, and so much more. Before I knew it, an hour passed and it was finally over.

I look up to Beck, who sat on the side of my bed, his legs handing off the edge, and he was staring off into space, looking towards the large window in my room. The sunrays were coming through the lacy curtains. He looked at me again when I put the Pear-pad down. He saw that look in my eyes as tears brimmed my eyes. "You weren't lying to me after all." My voice was hoarse and broken. "I'm sorry…I just…" I sniffled a little and he took one of my hands. "I'm so scared."

He scooted closer to me and pulled me into his safe, protective arms and I sighed in relief. I'm always so protected when I'm with him. "I'm trying so hard to understand this, Cat…I'm trying to remember how difficult this is for you. This really is a terrifying experience for you because you have no idea of what's happening, or who anyone is, or who to trust and listen to, but please, please don't ever doubt anything I tell you. I…I adore you so much…you're everything." He's crying now too, which makes my tears fall. "Cat, I also lost everything."

"I know." I breathe in his scent. He smells so good.

"But I can't do this again." He pulled me back and kissed my head. "I can't have another scare of you being taken away from me. I can't do it."

I force a smile as I try to wipe his tears away. "I'm not going anywhere, Beck."

"Please don't." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I can't lose you again."

We sit in silence for a minute. I look over his shoulder and I gasp, backing away. My heart's racing and I feel myself getting sweaty with fear. "B-Beck!"

He looks behind me and jumped off the bed, getting in front of me.

Those mean people that came last night walk in with sad faces. The man had a huge bouquet of flowers with a pink vase on it. They were pink roses. So pretty! The lady had a large giraffe in her arms. They gulp at the sight of Beck. "Beck…look, I know you're not trusting us right now…but can you stay in the room while we visit? Just so we can prove that we're terribly sorry for our actions last night?" The man said…wow, Beck is the main man in my life.

Beck looked to me…I don't know if I want that man in my room or anywhere close to me…but then again, he's my dad, right? So I should suck it up and trust him…I guess. I need to know more about him and that lady, who's apparently my mother. I gave him a nod. He nodded back and kissed my lips before sitting on his cot in the corner, taking my Pear-Pad with him. I think he's going to play games. I look back at those people. "Hi…" I mumble.

The woman comes up and gives me a small smile. "Hi, Caterina. How's our sweet little girl?" She runs her fingers through my hair.

I shrug. "I'm okay. Scared still."

She frowns. "I'm so sorry. And your father and I are very sorry for the horrid things we said to you last night. You're a good girl, we promise."

"I am?" I look to the man next to her and he smiles and nods, taking my hand. "So…what are your names?"

"My name is Terri-Anne Valentine, but you call me mom." She giggles…she giggles like me. "I gave birth to you over 17 years ago. I'm a TV Host for a local talk show. We spend lots of time together. We make Red-Velvet Cupcakes every Sunday morning…unfortunately I we won't be able to make some tomorrow, but we can when you get home."

"Do you love me?" I ask her, just for reassurance.

She nods. "Very much. You're my little ladybug." She poked my nose, making me giggle too.

I look to the man and he gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm Ralph Valentine. I'm your father. I _helped_ make you." My mother slapped his stomach, while I laughed. I saw Beck cringe. "Anyways, you're my little girl. I'm quite protective of you, but I don't worry about you too much, since I know Beck over there takes extra-good care of you." He motions to Beck, who gives him a nod. "I'm a NASCAR racer. You always love going to my races, but sometimes you can't. That's okay. You always are my number 1 fan."

"Do you have anymore questions?" My mother asked me.

"Um…what other family do I have?"

Suddenly my dad brought out a black Pear-Pad. He sat on the side of my bed and put the pad on my lap gently. "I spent all night putting together this album so we can talk about our family. We have quite a big family, so there's a few to go through." He chuckled. "There's a family reunion next month, so you have to get these people memorized." My eyes widened. "We'll work on it, don't worry."

"Can Beck go to the reunion?" I ask nicely, looking to Beck, who gave me a grin of pride.

"Of course." My mom said. "Beck always goes."

I'm excited to get started.

Pictures are fun!

* * *

_**PREVIEW: **_

Suddenly someone steps in front of me. I gasp and look up. It's a tall girl, with long brown hair and high cheekbones. She's smirking. I gulp. "Um…hi?"

"Come with me." She grabs my arm and makes me stand from the bench.

I gasp as she drags me with her. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend! Let me go! Who are you? Let me go! PLEASE!" A car suddenly stops before us and another girl that looks similar to this girl kidnapping me. "BECK!"

"Get in the backseat, Cat!" The girl hissed as she threw me into the back.

"CAT!" I heard my boyfriend's scared voice. "TORI, NO! DON'T!"

Tori?

**(Not as bad as it looks, I swear.)**


	9. Overcome

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews…we have a problem. We don't have any idea what to do next…stupid writer's block…DA's sick and depressed. I can't think of anything for this story and neither can DA…well, we're screwed for now. Enjoy chapter 9 for now. Thanks. And no…DA and I are not married…keep DA in your thoughts. She's been with a fever and puking all day long. I hope she gets better soon...  
**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Nine: **_Overcome_

* * *

Ralph- wait, I mean, dad signed the discharge papers and the nurse left, so he turned to Beck and I, as we were sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He smiled. "The discharge papers are signed and you can leave whenever you want, sweetheart." He walked over and kissed my head. I still jumped a little since I don't like it when men touch me… "The clothes your mother packed for you are in that pink duffle bag over there." He pointed to the end of the bed. "And I'll see you after work tonight."

I just nodded, keeping my fears to myself. "Thank you…dad…"

He chuckled. "It's okay. Take your time to call me that. I understand." He kissed my cheek, making me jump a little again, and shook hands with Beck before leaving the room.

I recovered from my racing heart… "I don't like men touching me." I whimpered. "Except you, but I just don't, Beck."

Beck sighed. "Let's get you ready to go." Beck helped pull me blankets down and helped me sit up. My body was a bit stiff, since I hadn't really left my bed, since I've had a catheter on this whole time. They took it out about an hour ago...I told Beck I don't remember how to use the bathroom, so he said he'll help me, since he's apparently seen me naked a few times…anyways, my feet hung from the bed as Beck rummaged through my bag. "Do you want me to leave the room?" He asked me, laying out my clothes to make things easy for me and placed my shoes to the side.

Those are odd shoes. "What shoes are those?" I pointed to the navy blue wrapped like slippers.

Beck smiled. "Those are TOMs. Your favorite kind of shoe. Every time you buy one, it's donated to a organization somewhere that's poor or whatever." He shrugged. "I don't really know that whole story."

"Oh." I stare at them. "They're kind of cute."

"Do you need help?" He asked me once again, and I realize I totally ignored his question the first time.

"Um, yeah, because my legs still hurt." It's true. I saw when they took the catheter out that I had deep purple and blue bruises all on my inner thighs. There was also major hand mark bruises on my lower hips…big hands…big mean hands. He nodded and I stood up with his help, putting my underwear on, and then he helped me put my flare jeans on. I sucked it up when we had to untie my hospital gown and I was surprised when he didn't stare at my breasts or take advantage of the situation. He helped me put my bra on, a white cami, and then an over-the-head sweater that had navy blue and white stripes. It was tight on my body, but it fit my figure. "Why am I so tiny?"

He chuckled. "That has to be the most random question you've asked so far. I have no clue. You're just born that way, kitten. You were born naturally perfect."

I blushed. He put my TIMs on and I sighed. "Wow, these are really comfy. I can see why I love TIMs."

"TOMs, Cat."

"Oops." I shrugged it off and Beck helped me to the bathroom to brush my hair out and Beck helped me put a bow in my hair. "That's…cute."

"You love bows." He told me after he tied it together.

I giggled as I looked in my reflection. "I look like a little girl."

"You are." He poked my sides and I squeaked. "Come on, babygirl, let's head out."

I nod. "Kay-Kay." I still don't understand why I say that…again, it comes naturally. After I put all my clothes in my duffle bag neatly as possible, I zip it up. "Why did I dye my hair a red color?"

"It's actually a "red-velvet" shade." He told me as he grabbed his duffle bag he had since he stayed with me. He put a jacket on. Apparently it's cold outside. "And you did it because you said you loved Red-Velvet Cupcakes so much, you wanted to dye your hair the same color."

My jaw dropped. "That's a silly reason!"

"Yes, but it's not unusual for you." He kissed my head and suddenly a nurse came in. "We're ready to head out."

She nodded and brought in a wheelchair. "Set her in this. Hospital rules to have the patients taken out by wheelchair. Mike will be by in a minute to take you down."

We nod and Beck picks me up. "You didn't have to carry me." I mumble as he gently set me in.

He leans down to me and kisses my hand. "I love carrying you." I smiled back…I want to kiss his lips…but then a man comes in and I gasp. "Crap. I'm sorry, sir, but I forgot. She's terrified of all men."

"Too bad because I have to take her down." He told Beck rudely as he unlocked the wheels.

"I'm right next to you, Cat." Beck told me after he grabbed the bags.

I'm tearing up, but I nod. I can't say anything or else I'll burst into tears. This strange man is behind me…he's mean and rude…he can hurt me. I'll get hurt again. He's going touch me in bad places. He's…no, no, I need to calm down. Beck's right there. He's with me. But what if this stranger throws me into the middle of the road or something? Can Beck get me in time? Or maybe…I need to be quiet because all this thinking is giving me a headache.

"Okay, I'm going to go bring the car around." Beck told us. He leaned down and kissed the side of my head. "I'll be right back. Remember what we talked about?" I nod, my tears leaving my eyes. He almost doesn't want to leave me, but he has to. He nods to the nurse behind me and jogs to get his car that Andre said he brought this morning.

The man behind me is tapping his foot, signing in annoyance, and grunting. "Um…you can leave me on that bench right there…" I point to a stone bench. "Beck will be back in a minute." I just don't want him near me anymore. _I'm sorry, Beck, but I'm scared_. The man doesn't answer, but he wheels me towards the bench and I sit in it before he could touch me to help me. He still doesn't answer as he goes back inside with the wheelchair. I pout. "Meanie." Soon I see Beck's car appear to come around. Suddenly someone steps in front of me. I gasp and look up. It's a tall girl, with long brown hair and high cheekbones. She's smirking. I gulp. "Um…hi?"

"Come with me." She grabs my arm and makes me stand from the bench.

I gasp as she drags me with her. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend! Let me go! Who are you? Let me go! PLEASE!" A car suddenly stops before us and another girl that looks similar to this girl kidnapping me. "BECK!"

"Get in the backseat, Cat!" The girl hissed as she threw me into the back.

"CAT!" I heard my boyfriend's scared voice. "TORI, NO! DON'T!"

Tori?

"BECK!" I cried out. I don't want to go! Before that girl, Tori, could shut the door, I kick it open and then fight my way out. She tries to hold me back, but soon I see Beck grab her arm and yank her away from me. He puts his arms under my knees and back, carrying me out of the car. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, sobbing into the crook of his neck. "Beck, I was so scared!"

I feel his cheek rubbing mine as he's comforting me. He's letting me know I'm safe.

"Beck…I was just…" That girl's voice. Instead of relaxing, I tense.

Beck tightens his hold on me and cradles me closer to his chest. "How dare you try to take her from me? Who the hell do you think you are? I told you to stay away from her!"

Really? Then this Tori woman must be a bad person if Beck told her to stay away from me…

"She's my best friend!" Tori snarls.

I blink and lift my head a little. "How many best friends do I have?"

Beck sighs. "A lot…but Tori is the one who's fault it was for what happened to you."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tori snapped. "It wasn't my fault Cat was stupid and left the bathroom stall even though we saw this weirdo guy next-"

"YOU SAW HIM?" Beck yelled. "Did you tell the police that?"

"No…" She scratched the back of her head. "I guess that would've been a good thing to do."

"For the love of God." Beck shook his head. "Tori, go to your dad and tell him to send you to a sketch artist so we can find that bastard that attacked my sweet angel. Meanwhile, I'm taking Cat to the RV to rest." And with that, he turns around and walks to his car. I don't look back at that Tori girl…she scares me. "How's my girl?"

I lean my head on his shoulder. "Sleepy."

He sits me in the passenger seat of his…what car is this? I don't know, but it's classy. He helps me buckle my seatbelt. "You can sleep on the way to my place."

I nod and when he closes the door, I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	10. How Do I Love Her So

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Ten: **_How Do I Love Her_

* * *

I watched as Cat stood in front of my mirror once again, playing with her hair. I chuckled. "Cat, no matter how long you stare at it, it's still a red-velvet color."

She shrugged, not looking to me. "It's such a unique color…it's fascinating."

I smiled. "You're fascinating."

Now she looked back at me and smiled. "Can we take pictures?"

I nod as she grabs her Pear-Pad. "Why do you want to all of the sudden?"

She shrugs, sitting down next to me. "I don't know. I just wanted to make new memories."

I sigh. "Yeah…"

She scoots away from me and now I know I said something wrong. "Beck…if you don't want to do that, it's okay."

"No, sweetheart." I face her and take her hands. "I just keep forgetting that we…are never…going to remember…what we shared."

"What have we shared?"

"Our first kiss, our first time making love, our first date, when I asked you to be my girlfriend, when you introduced me to your parents and I introduced you to mine, when we do our yearly school shopping, when we go to the park and sit under our tree, and…and just so much more."

"What about the first time you said I love you?" I asked him…obviously, if we had 'sex' then he obviously told me he loved me. I'm pretty sure the 'old' Cat would've had standards like that. He looked to gulp. My eyes narrowed. "Beck?"

"Um, yeah…sorry." He sighed. "I just choked up."

"I see." I tugged on his arm a little. "What about the first time you said I Love You to me? What was it like?"

He looks at lost for words. "Uh…it was magical." He sighed out, but I let him keep talking. "We were at a…a school dance…yeah, a school dance. Our junior prom, last year. We won King and Queen and I told you in front of everyone. I took the microphone from the principal and told you I loved you…that's the night we made love too." He sounded a bit nervous…but he's a boy. He probably doesn't like talking about mushy stuff like that.

"That's so romantic." I get tears. "I want to remember that…"

I can see him getting discouraged…why? "Before we started dating, Cat, I was a player. I dated girls off and on every week, you know? And when I saw you…my God, you were glowing like an angel. The second you smiled at me, I fell in love. I knew you were the one."

"And the way you confessed sounds absolutely breathtaking." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek. He must like it when I do that because he leans into my touch every time. "I'm sure the Old Cat felt the same way…and…and I did too the second I saw you after I woke up." Oh great, now I'm blushing! "I guess me and the Old Cat do have a few things in common because…we both love you."

Suddenly he scoots closer to me, almost in tears. "Cat, I love you too." He sounds almost relieved as he gently kisses me. When I kiss him, I feel these odd sparks, but at the same time, I feel light butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly I winced as the door to Beck's RV suddenly flung open after someone broke the lock off. I scream as Beck jumps off the bed and clenches his fists. Suddenly the girl with the black hair comes in. "Jade, you stupid asshole, what the hell are you doing?" Beck yells at her angrily. "There's this thing called KNOCKING!"

"Knocking is for losers." The girl with dark makeup and in a pure black dress comes and sits next to me after pushing Beck out of the way. Wow, she's strong. "What's up, Kit-Cat?"

"Huh?" I mumble in confusion, getting as close to the wall as I could. "Please, leave me alone."

"I'm not going to hurt you." She sighed. "So what are you two doing?"

How could girl be so casual when I'm scared out of my mind? "Um…talking…" I mutter.

"About?"

"None of your damn business, Jadelyn!" Beck suddenly snapped.

"Don't call me that!" Jade growled at him, making me shudder. She sharply looked at me. "Did I not tell you when you first start dating him that I hate him? He's such a smart-ass!"

"Uh…"

"Well, I told the Old Cat that." She gently smiles at me. "I'm sorry I didn't go visit you in the hospital. I've been quite upset about this whole ordeal."

Beck sighed. "I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Take a shower while you're at it, since you smell like damn cows." Jade told him, and I couldn't help, but giggle.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Bite me, West."

"Yum." And he locks the bathroom door. I have wide eyes as she turns to me. "I wouldn't really bite him…although vampires have always been inspiring to me."

"Vampires?" I ask shyly.

"They're demon like people, who suck people's blood." She said like it was nothing as she started texting on her…oh, what was those phone's called again? Ugh! I hate this short-term memory loss!

But still…what she said had worried me… "Eep!"

"So what were you and Beck talking about?" She urged, still typing…what's she doing? Writing a story?

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

She raised an eyebrow. "Texting…oh God, don't tell me you forgot how to text!"

"I don't even know what that is." I told her. "I've forgotten a lot of things, Clay."

She sighs after going back to texting. "It's Jade."

"Oops." I hit the side of my head. "I'm so horrible with names!"

"I can tell." Jade shook her head. "So again, I ask. I want an answer this time. What were you and Beck talking about?"

I smile. "Just about our relationship…all the things we've done…my favorite part was the time he told me he loved me."

"Huh?" Jade looked confused, looking up from her phone. "When did he tell you? After your incident, right? Because my God, he was taking forever to tell you! Holy hell, we never thought he'd have the guts! I mean, 3 years of dating you and you guys already had sex, but he hadn't told you he loved you! What's up with that?"

"Jade, what are you talking about?" I stop her before she can continue on. "Beck said he told me he confessed he loved me at our prom of…oh which year?" This time, I didn't forget. I'm getting sneaky. I'm testing her…and Beck.

"Uh…" She looked nervous. "It was your sophomore year." She lied…

Or did Beck lie?

"Yeah. That's it." I fake a smile. "And didn't you love the way he told me?"

"Yes, totally." She gulped, looking at her phone, but this time, she was shaking.

"Tell me how it was from your point of view?" I tested her again. "The way Beck told me was so dreamy."

"Yeah…you guys were like…uh…dancing the King and Queen dance." She blurted out, almost a little too fast. "You two won king and queen every year so far, so it was the dance you guys did."

I bit my lip. "You're lying." I said deeply and she sighed, hitting her head against the wall.

"Maybe I should go…I think I just screwed everything up." She said quietly as she grabbed her bag.

"Jade, wait." I stop her before she leaves. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Since kindergarten, yeah." She told me in a serious voice.

"So you'd tell me the truth…" I frowned. "When did Beck tell me he loved me?"

She looked distraught to tell me. "He didn't…" With that, she rushed out.

I hear the toilet flush and I get up quickly, grabbing my duffle bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I have no clue where I'm going, but I'm going to attempt to get home! Maybe I'll-

"Cat, where are you going?" Beck asked, a bit alarmed, when I was halfway out the door.

I close the door and face him, tears leaving my eyes. "You sick liar." I growl at him and he looked taken aback. "How dare you lie to me! How could you? My God, I've been believing you this WHOLE time and you've been lying to me!"

"Don't believe anything Jade says!"

"I tested her and she began making up something to make sure it matched your story, but she didn't pass!" I started screaming now. "You have NEVER told me you loved me up till now!"

"But-but, I was planning on telling you that night!"

"Prom night?"

"No, the night we all went to the carnival!" He looked like he was about to cry and he looked absolutely desperate. "I was going to tell you on the Ferris wheel, and when the fireworks were going to go off while we were at the top, I was going to tell you that I loved you and kiss you! I swear!"

"Beck, you're not getting the point!" I shout. "You just made up this whole thing! You have NEVER told me you love me! What else have you been lying about?"

"NOTHING!" He was breathing heavily. "Cat, please, believe me!"

"NO!" I scream. "I can't! You are nothing, but a liar! The therapist was right! I can't trust anyone because people would lie to make my past what THEY want! You took advantage of my memory loss, you big jerk!" I went up to him and slapped him harshly. He held his cheek. "If you haven't gotten the picture by now, we're OVER!" And with that, I ran out of that…oh what was that thing called? Uh…I forgot. Anyways, I ran away as fast as I could with my bag over my shoulder.

"CAT, PLEASE!" I hear Beck calling out as he's running after me.

I groan and turn around. I see him crying as he's running to me. "Just leave me-"

I hear something slide open loudly. I look to my right and there's a black van and a man comes out, grabbing me, throwing me into the back of the van…and I hear Beck's desperate, scared cries for this man to let me go and to leave me alone before the man closes the door. There must be another person up front before someone drives. I'm almost thrown back at the speed he's going…oh, man, why did I just leave Beck? Not the smartest thing I've ever done...not that I've done much so far.

The man comes up. "You'll never talk." He growled as he suddenly put his hands to my throat, choking me…it wasn't long before everything went black…

* * *

_**PREVIEW:**_

I sobbed violently after the last slap he gave me. "Please! I don't remember!" I screamed, but that ended up with ANOTHER slap…ow!

"You little liar!" He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off my feet, shoving me against the wall. I could smell his breath on my face, which was disgusting! "I want to know what you remember!" He threw me against the wall again, slamming my head, but he didn't released his hold on my neck that was getting a bit too tight. I kept choking, so he loosened his grip. "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" I gasped out as much as I could.

Suddenly he takes something out of his pocket and puts the silver gun to my forehead. "Talk or die."


	11. Remember The Chains

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. They're really appreciated. DA isn't feeling much better, but she's getting around.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Eleven: **_Remember The Chains_

* * *

I groan as attempt to open my eyes…where the-

Hey!

Why can't I see anything?

"B-B-Beck?" I whimper out…where is he? We haven't been separated since…well I woke up…and came to life…okay, that just sounds weird. "Beck?" I stand up, but immediately I'm dizzy and feeling sick to my stomach. "Beck, please." There's nothing else I can think about. I want Beck. Where is he? He's my protector, so why isn't he here? I miss him… "Beck!" I sharply scream, but for some reason it comes out as a squeak…what the heck? When a door opens, I curl into a corner, trying to sink into the wall. The walls cold, wet, and stone. "Beck?"

"That bastard boyfriend of yours is a bit busy." A deep voice says…wait…that voice…

"You…sound familiar." I whisper, shaking. He's not nice…he's bad… "BECK!"

"SHUT UP!" I feel a _slap_ to my cheek.

I cry a little. Beck wouldn't want me to cry… "Please…let me see Beck."

"Talk first." He growls.

"About what?" _Slap!_ "Ow!" I hold my cheek, which now stings. Badly. "Why are you hurting me?"

"You better talk, you little witch!" He yelled in my face. "I want to know what exactly you saw that night I raped you!"

"I don't know!" I sobbed violently after the last _slap_ he gave me. "Please! I don't remember!" I screamed, but that ended up with ANOTHER _slap_…ow!

"You little liar!" He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off my feet, shoving me against the wall. I could smell his breath on my face, which was disgusting! "I want to know what you remember!" He threw me against the wall again, slamming my head, but he didn't released his hold on my neck that was getting a bit too tight. I kept choking, so he loosened his grip. "Answer me!"

"I don't know!" I gasped out as much as I could.

Suddenly he takes something out of his pocket and puts the silver gun to my forehead. "Talk or die."

"I lost my memory!" I coughed out. "Please! Let me go!"

"You lost your memory?" He squeezes me tighter and slams me against the wall once more. "Bullshit!" He takes the gun off safety…

I wince…he's going to shoot me. I'm never going to see Beck again.

"NNNN!"

Suddenly a shadow comes into the room, the light from whatever was beyond the open door making it noticeable. I look over the mean man's shoulder as he turns to look as well.

Beck…

I gasp for air as two men bring Beck in. He's tied up and has something in his mouth that prevents him from talking. "B-B-Beck!" I struggle to say.

He's in tears.

"Please…" I cough again. The man turns back to me. "D-don't hurt him."

"I'm not." He suddenly uses the gun to slap my face and lets go of me at the same time, making me fall to the ground harshly. "I'm going to be the living shit out of you till you die. I'm making your boyfriend watch.

"Nnnn!" Beck sobs out as much as he could. "Cccccattt!"

I feel blood leave my forehead. "Beck…"

He suddenly kicks the men behind him in their _special_ boy part and I guess he wasn't tied up after all because his hands come out from behind him and he jumps onto the mean man. The gun falls to the side. I don't know how to shoot it, but I reach for it and unload it, so there's no chance of him being able to use it. I see Beck fall backwards. The mean man has a big knife. "Say goodbye, you ignorant bastard!" The mean man yells as he goes to stab Beck.

"NO!" I scream as I jump in front of Beck to protect him. "Augh!" I grunt out as I feel the knife get my upper shoulder. He rips the knife out of my body and that's when I scream again. "Ah!"

Beck's in shock as he leans up. "Cat…no…"

"Beck…" I groan out before I fall to my knees, falling into his arms.

"And my job here is done." The mean man chuckles. "She'll never be able to identify me now as her rapist…being dead can kind of screw that up."

I hear Beck sob as the mean man runs out, along with the other two guys.

Beck takes his jacket off and pushes it against my stab wound. "Cat…why did you do that?"

"I love you." I breathe out.

"But you dumped me."

I get confused. "I did?"

"Oh jeez." He sighs, but kisses my head. "I love you so much. Please don't die."

I felt the sticky blood running down my back, even with Beck's jacket trying to stop the bleeding. "Beck, I'll bleed to death."

He squeezes me into a hug. "I need to get you out of here." He picks me up into his arms, pulling me as close as he can to his chest, and quickly walks out of the room. "Please, Cat, stay with me. Stay awake."

"Kay-Kay." I whisper out…I'm so exhausted. I'm feeling numb as well. I'm not in pain from the stab wound. I just stare at Beck's face as he's searching for a way out. He looks so scared and troubled, yet determined to save my life. "We broke up?"

"Sort of…don't worry about it." He looked around again before walking. "I'd rather you not remember."

"Okay." I lean my head on his shoulder. "How did they take you?"

"I tried to run after them, but suddenly they did a u-turn, pointed a gun at me, and told me to get in the van. I saw you and I tried to wake you up, but suddenly they hit me with something." He explained, still running. "I woke up and then they told me they were taking me to see you…to see their boss…kill you." He clutched my tighter, if that was even possibly. "I'm not letting you die. I promise you- THERE!" He shouted, making me wince and jump a little. He ran out a door, probably left open by those mean guys, and he looked around.

I looked around too. "A truck stop?" There were many diesel trucks with their drivers around. We saw we just came out of a warehouse.

Beck began running again. "Help! Help! She's bleeding to death, help! Please!" I heard some guy say to call 9-1-1…what's that? Anyways, I feel Beck shaking me. "Cat, no, stay awake!" But once again, everything went into darkness…


	12. When Mercy Found Me

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you guys like our story. Sorry for updating so late. We had a tragedy happen and then some writer's block, but we're good now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Twelve: **_When Mercy Found Me_

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

I feel like I'm in one of those movie/TV scenes where you think that beeping is your alarm clock, telling you that it's time to wake up and get to school before your late, but instead you slam your hand on it and make it snooze, and then your late to class…or one of those scenes where you think it's your alarm, you try to turn it off, when really it's something totally different than your alarm. Like maybe a phone ringing…fire alarm…honking of a car…but this beeping is different.

It's a heart monitor.

"What the hell?" I grunt out as I try to sit up, but my ribs send a shock of throbbing pain through my whole freaking body. I feel two hands on my shoulders and my eyes snap open. I see my mom's worried eyes. "Mom? Where…how…" Everything comes back to me. I gasp and try to sit up, despite the pain radiating throughout my body. "Where's Cat?" I ask in desperation. I see my dad in a chair next to my bed. "Please."

"Honey, you need to rest or else you won't be able to see Cat." My mother says in a loving, but firm voice.

I sigh as I do as she says. "Mom, how's my girl? Please tell me." I ask her as she adjusts my pillow.

"Cat just came out of surgery, baby." My mom kisses my forehead. "They said she made it through and she'll heal just fine. She lost a lot of blood and is pretty weak, but she'll make a full recovery."

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" I ask, looking around.

"You fainted when you all arrived at the hospital. Right after they took Cat back, you fainted-"

"I didn't faint, mother." I glare. "I passed out."

She chuckles. "Whatever you say, Beckett. Anyways, you also have a few broken ribs. They said they were caused by physical contact. What happened?" Now she looks concerned and my father stood up.

I rubbed my lips together. "These guys kidnapped Cat and I was about to call the police, but they pulled up to me on the street, shoving the gun into my face, telling me to get in the van, and then they hit me over the head. After I woke up in a dark room, two guys came in and punched me when I tried to fight back…" They scowl. "They wouldn't tell me if Cat was okay or not! Anyways, that's how that happened…I could've gotten worse."

"How so?" My dad asks, putting a comforting hand on my knee.

"Cat saved my life." I admit and their eyes widened. "Her rapist was going to stab me…but at the very last second, Cat jumped in front of me, and I saw her facial expression go from bravery to pain. She fell into my arms…bleeding…all over." Tears leave my eyes. "I need to see her."

"You'll be released soon, son." My dad told me. "Cat's parents are with her right now."

"Okay." I nod. "Do you know if she regained any of her memory?"

"No. She hasn't even woken up yet." My mom runs her fingers through my hair. "Beck, the doctors said the damage of her memory was permanent and it's never returning."

"You never know."

They both sigh. "True." My dad says.

* * *

Finally two hours later, I'm released. My parents and I head over to Cat's room on another floor in the ICU. They said they're going to make sure I'm situated before they go. I knock before we go in and she's awake, watching TV. Her parents aren't in the room. I walk up to her and she looks to me with an emotionless expression. "Hi, sweetheart." She just blinks, no signs of acknowledging me. "Are you alright?" I ask her with caution.

"Yes." She answers, giving my hand a squeeze. "I just feel foggy."

"Oh, okay." I sigh in relief. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"They said they had to go back to work." She looked around me and smiled. "Hi. You look just like Beck."

My parents chuckle and walk up. "Cat, I would like you to…meet again, my parents. Jennie and Beckett Sr. Oliver."

"Hello." Cat greeted them. "I'm Cat."

"We know." My mom pats her knee. "You've been like a daughter to me ever since you and Beck started dating 3 years ago."

"Really?" Cat looked surprised. "So you like me?"

"Like you?" My mom chuckled. "Cat, we love you like you were our own."

My dad nods. "You're such a joy to have over. If it came down to it, we'd probably take your side over Beck's."

Cat laughed as I glared to them. "Thanks, guys." I say sarcastically. Soon my parents leave, and I take a seat on Cat's bed. "So does it hurt?" I point to her shoulder.

She shakes her head. "No, not really. Not anymore." She yawns. "My mother said it'd be another week until I can go to school, since I was supposed to go back tomorrow."

"Yeah, same here." I smiled.

"Why?"

I bite my lip. "That's not important."

"Beck, I thought you loved me." She told me. "So we can't keep secrets."

I frown. "That was a low blow, Cat."

She cowers. "Sorry."

I sigh deeply. "Those guys punched me a few times so I have some broken ribs. Nothing too major though." I admit to her. "I'm fine…but don't you ever say something like that again. You never doubt that I love you, understand?" She nods. "Good…because you're my whole world, so for you to doubt my love for you just screws everything up."

She smiles. "Okay."

"Good girl." I lean over and kiss her head.

She yawns again. "I'm so sleepy."

"Go to sleep then."

"Can you lay with me?" She pouted. "Please?"

She moves over carefully as I get in bed with her. I lay on my side, one hand under the pillow and the other arm over her, holding her close to me. She wraps her arms around my arm, falling asleep right after. I kiss her head. "Thank you for not leaving me."


	13. Give Me Your Eyes

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. This is longer than the normal chapters, so enjoy. And we are not revealing if Cat gets her memory back or not…since we don't even know ourselves, considering we only have up till chapter 16 done. So it's whatever we think will be best for the story…not sure what that is yet. So it's up in the air.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Give Me Your Eyes_

* * *

_October 5__th__, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_HIIII! My name is Caterina Hannah Valentine, but you can call me Cat! Yay! So today was my 12__th__ birthday! And my daddy gave you to me as a birthday present! He's such a wonderful father! _

_So I live here in Beverly Hills, Ca and it's like heaven! I love the weather, the shopping, and my school. I go to Hollywood Arts Junior High. It's a school for talented people who have big dreams of becoming mega stars one day. I can sing really well and I want to become a singer when I grow up! But I'm talking Broadway! Doesn't that sound magical?_

_My best friend Jade can sing too, but she's leaning towards directing more than singing and acting. She loves being in charge and bossing people around…no kidding. She's not nice sometimes…well, actually, most of the time…no, wait...she's never nice._

_It's so nice to be able to write down my thoughts now. Sometimes I have so many stuck in my head, I feel like exploding! …not literally though…that'd be gross. But then again, Jade says that there's nothing inside my head, so you're good there! Or should I be offended by that? _

_Talk to you later!_

_Love, Kitty-Cat…hehe…_

"You guys weren't kidding when you said I was a happy girl." I say out loud after reading entry one. My mother had brought my diary in and said that she thought it could help me understand life better, and I'm hoping so too. I want to "meet" the old Cat and see if I can be just like her. Everyone seems to be fonder of her than this new, clueless Cat so I'm going to read this and hope for some answers. "I was so positive and joyful."

"More like innocent and naïve." Jade mumbled as she was sitting lazily in the recliner chair in my hospital room.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Are you always mean?"

"Yes."

"So joyful Cat and mean Jade were best friends?" I ask in confusion and Jade nods, filing her nails. "Cat sure picked out weird friends."

"Hey!" Andre snapped. "I'm not weird! Just unique."

I roll my eyes and look back at my diary. I read and read until I'm at September 2007.

_September 4__th__, 2007_

_Hey, Diary!_

_GUESS WHAT? _

_Beck Oliver, my best friend, asked me out on a date! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! I couldn't believe it! I did faint after he asked me…when I woke up in the nurse's office, he was by my side and worried about me. I was a bit embarrassed and asked him if he still wanted to go on that date, and he smiled and said "of course", even though I was weird and fainted after he asked me. He's such a sweet guy, I promise! He's so handsome too…_

_Brown fluffy hair, beautiful brown eyes, perfect shade of tan skin, totally hot body, and great personality…yeah, can he get any more perfect? Doubt it!_

_I can't help, but wonder why he wants to go out on a date with me? _

_I'm just a shrimpy 5'1'' girl, with red-velvet colored hair, pale skin, and plain brown eyes, and sometimes I even feel fat and chubby. How could he want to be seen with me?_

_Well, I'll ask him tomorrow! _

_Nighty-night! _

_Love, Kitty-Cat!_

I squeak in fear as my boyfriend and friends look to me. I look to Beck. "I was chubby and shrimpy?"

Beck's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Did you put that in there?"

"The old Cat did, yeah!" I drop my diary and burst into tears. "Am I still fat?"

"NO!" He jumps off the end of my bed, where he was doing homework, but he winces at his broken ribs. He still rushes over and sits next to me. "Cat, oh my god, no! You're so perfect! Remember just the other day you asked me why you were so tiny? Because you are tiny and beautiful! You're so petite and adorable!" He held me close to him as I cried into his shirt. "Don't EVER think about yourself that way!"

I nod, wiping my tears away. "Okay, I won't. Sorry for breaking down."

"It's alright, sweetheart." He gets off and kisses my head. "You're so beautiful and I love you so much. Always remember that."

I nod. "Kay-Kay." He goes back and sits down, while I wipe my tears away, and go back to this cursed book. I read and read. The first date with Beck had gone great. He took me to a fancy restaurant and then surprised me with a walk in the park. I read the entry about when Cat asked Beck why he wanted to go on a date with her and be seen with her, but he apparently snapped and told her never to talk about herself like that again because she was beautiful…aw, Beck is just such a sweet guy. I would say how did I ever deserve him, but as I keep reading, I'm seeing that Cat was such a cutie-pie and lovely girl, who everyone adored. I would love her too!

She seemed perfect.

I'm not.

How could Beck still want to be my boyfriend?

I shrug that off and keep reading.

Finally I get to an entry that changes my perspective on things.

_February 20__th__, 2010_

_Dear, Diary…_

_Something happened today that I don't know if I could ever tell Beck or the others about…I can't even tell my parents or a school teacher…_

_My Algebra 2 teacher, Mr. Simmons, attacked me when he said he wanted to talk about a test. He didn't rape me, but he groped my breasts and kissed my neck. He said if I told anyone, he'd fail me and make sure I'm expelled from school, and I don't want to be expelled! I love this school and I love seeing Beck and my friends every day…so I guess I'll keep this to myself. I feel like a complete helpless weakling. I should so tell someone. I don't know who…maybe I'll tell Mr. Longneck. At least that could get it off my chest._

_I can't help, but feel dirty…I've already taken 3 showers to get his germs off me, but maybe I'll go take another one…yeah, I think I will._

_Thanks for listening, diary._

_Love, Kitty-Cat._

"Oh my god." I breathe out and my friends look to me again. "That seriously happened?"

"What did?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It says here I couldn't tell you guys then, but I want to tell you now."

"Tell us what, Lil' Red." Andre asked in concern.

I look to Beck. "I was attacked by my Algebra 2 teacher in my sophomore year."

His eyes widened and suddenly are full of guilt. "W-w-what?" He crawled over to me and I let him read that one entry. "Oh no…Cat, you should've told me."

I glare. "That would be the OLD Cat. THIS is not _my_ fault. It's hers."

"Right." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair when he goes back and sits. "We can't do anything, can we?"

"No." Andre looks upset. "It's already been too long."

"I'm so sorry, Cat." Jade actually looks saddened. "You didn't deserve that."

"You mean the Old Cat didn't deserve that." I correct her. "She seemed to perfect, so why would anyone want to hurt her? I just don't understand. I'm reading in here about bullies being awful to her and guys that hit on her…why? She was so adorable and petite…I hate to say this about her, she was weak and fragile too. Who would want to hurt her?" I look to Beck again, who looks pained to hear this. "I just could never understand why some mean people treated her that way."

"I'll never understand either, but let me tell you something." He looked at me in a serious way. "No one is laying a hand on you ever again."

I smile. "Promise?"

He chuckles. "Promise."

So I keep reading…as I go on, Cat was continuously touched in bad places by this teacher. "Beck, it never stopped." I look at him again. "Some days, he'd call her in and lock the door, touching her where she didn't want to be touched."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until his pencil snapped in half. He looked shocked he did that, but then dropped everything at the foot of my hospital bed, jumping off. "I need to go for a walk." I nod and he kisses my head. "I'll be back, darling." And he leaves.

"I'm going to go with him." Andre gets up. "Just to make sure he doesn't hit a wall or punch someone out." I giggle and Andre leaves the room.

Jade growled. "I'm going to kill that teacher."

I keep reading on and on until we hit December 24th…

_December 24__th__, 2011_

_Oh, diary, you won't believe it! I lost my virginity to Beck tonight! I'm secretly writing in you right now as he's sleeping…he's so adorable when he sleeps. Anyways, he was so gentle, yet kind of rough. It was fun. It hurt though, but the pain eased up after a few minutes. I couldn't believe the love I felt during our love-making! I've never felt anything so strong and overwhelming. He kept saying "Cat, you're so good" during it and so did I. It was just so magical._

_I can't believe I had sex before marriage…I always told myself I wouldn't, but I could see Beck getting antsy and wanting more, so I might as well give him what he'll get on our wedding night anyways. _

_But it does make me wonder…_

_Why didn't Beck say he loved me?_

_Why did I let Beck have his way with me practically if he didn't even confess his love for me? _

_Where have my standards gone?_

_Now that I think about it…I feel dirty and pathetic. _

_I better go back to sleep…_

_Love, Kitty-Cat._

"I can't believe Beck never told me he loved me, Jade." I look over at her and she looked up at me from her homework. "How could he not after we made so-called love?"

"I don't know, Cat." She sighed. "I tried stopping you."

"Yeah, that's what it said on December 23rd." I shake my head. "How could I give him my virginity if he hadn't even told me he loved me? Where did my standards go?"

"You had standards, Cat." She told me. "You were just lost in the moment."

"Probably." I open the diary and continue reading.

When I reach October 10th, my heart almost stops.

_October 10__th__, 2012_

_Diary…_

_I'm scared._

_Mr. Simmons won't stop following me!_

_Everywhere I go, he's there!_

_At school, he gave me a note that said that he wanted me again…I started crying and left class. How could this be happening? That's it. I'm telling Beck! I'll tell him on Saturday, so I don't ruin tomorrow night, since we're all going to the carnival. I just need to stick with Beck. He'll protect me. He always has and he always will. I love him so much…why won't he tell me? I know he loves me too, but he's always stalling. What's with him?_

_I shouldn't be freaking out about Beck and his cowardness, when I have Mr. Simmons breathing down my neck, practically…_

_Actually, I'm going to Beck's right now. I don't want to be alone. _

_Talk to you tomorrow night, diary!_

_Love Kitty-Cat._

And that's the end. The rest of the pages are blank…

"Jade." I whisper in a scared voice. "I know who raped me."

"Who?" Jade asked in alarm, dropping everything and rushing up to me.

"Mr. Simmons."

* * *

**Preview: **

I see Beck sitting on my bed. He didn't scare me. "Hey." I greeted him. I motioned to the room around me. "This has to change."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Beck, I know I'm trying to be just like the Old Cat, but this is taking it too far." I tell him in desperation. "I mean…I'm too old to be having stuffed animals everywhere, the pink walls and bed is burning my eyes, and…look, Beck, I'm sorry, but I…" I sigh as I take a seat next to him. "I know that you want Cat, but I'm not her. And I need to feel comfortable too…pink is not my favorite color, I don't know how to sing, I don't like the same foods as she did, and I just want to feel like me. I want to find out who I am."

He's shaking.

I stand up, looking away from him and walking to the window. It's a view of the backyard. I see two big dogs out there…I don't want to know. "Beck, just break up with me now and let's get it over with." I tell him. "I'm not your girlfriend you fell in love with. I can't be her. I've been trying so hard, but I just can't do it. I need to be my own person. I'm sorry." I clench my eyes shut and wrap my arms around myself as much as I can. "I'm just so sorry."


	14. There's No Me Without You

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. DA, her two younger brothers (even though one couldn't hear it), and I watched Jeanette and Ariana's livestream video and I may say my new song is their version of Happy Birthday, ft. Frankie Grande. Lol. Congrats to Jeanette and Ariana's new TV series.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Fourteen: **_There's No Me Without You_

* * *

The next day I was released from the hospital…Beck had drop me off at home so he could go change at his RV and then he'd come back with pizza. It was around noon so I waited patiently in the same place he left me…well, where else was I supposed to go? …well…I guess I could check out my bedroom. I think it's upstairs. So I get off the stool I was on and leave the kitchen. I immediately find the staircase and carefully walk up. On the way, there are pictures on the wall. I'm in most of them. We have a few as a family, with my brother…wow, my brother is handsome.

I guess we're a good looking family too, since my mother is beautiful and my father is so handsome and strong looking. He's not as cute as Beck, but pretty close. Beck always calls me beautiful and cute, so I guess I am definitely part of this family. There's a picture of us taking a professional photo with me on my father's lap…I had brown hair back then…I looked younger than I am now. And then there's a photo with my brother and I, where my arms are wrapped around his neck and he's giving me one of those rides on his back…oh what are they called? Uh…I forgot. And then there's some more…like of my mom and dad alone, then of just me in like a school picture as I'm holding a microphone. My brother as he is holding a soccer ball in a sport uniform.

Wow…we're a busy family.

Between reading the Old Cat's diary and seeing all these pictures of me in dance uniforms, my brother in karate clothes, me in volleyball, him in a play, me in a recording studio, and my brother in wrestling…I guess my parents never wanted us bored. And then when I get to the top in the hallway, there's pictures of me and Beck…aw, that's sweet. Me and Beck on a swing, me and Beck in a tree, me and Beck dressed up for a school dance, me and Beck sitting on the couch, me in Beck in front of a Christmas tree, and me and Beck in the snow. And each photo looks to be a different age. We both were maturing.

Beck and I have been together a long time.

I pass by a closed door that has signs on it all over, saying "beware", "I'm watching you", "Do NOT enter", and some more scary things…I'm guessing that's my brother's room, even though he's off at college in…oh what state did Beck say he was in? Dang it…why do I keep forgetting this stuff? Stupid short term memory loss…it's just so annoying to suffer from it…anyways, I get to a room that's plain. I look inside since it's open. It's a cream colored room, with a big bed, a big TV, two dressers, and a bathroom…I'm guessing it's my parents' room.

So I continue on...and then at the very end of the hall, there's a room decorated in makeshift flowers that look like crafts I did. The flowers were made out of colored tissue paper with green wired stems connected to them. And then there's three letter's in the middle of the door. C-A-T. They're in pink.

This is my room.

I cautiously open the door and I gasp when I get in. I open the door fully and see everything is…pink. Different shades of pink too. What the heck? Okay, I know I want to be just like the Old Cat, but I don't know about this…this is too…crazy for me. A bit on the childish side too. And look at all the stuffed animals everywhere? Oh my goodness gracious! What the heck was wrong with that girl? Then again, I've been told many times she was very unique and innocent, and this definitely proves it. But I'm sorry, Old Cat, but this isn't going to work for me.

"No way." I whisper.

I shrug it off for now and walk to another door. I open in and I gasp again. A light automatically comes on after I opened it and I see organized clothes on hangers and there's so many! And then shoes are organized on the floor, but on shoe holders! There's so many! There are drawers in here too. I open them and see belts in one, underwear in another one, bras in another, socks in one, and more.

This girl was spoiled.

I check out the clothes…SO CUTE! Oh my goodness, so many dresses of all colors, not just pink –thank heavens- and cute jackets, folded jeans, adorable shirts, and more…she had good taste in fashion. I walk back out and my eyes wince at the bright room again. I see Beck sitting on my bed. He didn't scare me. "Hey." I greeted him. I motioned to the room around me. "This has to change."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Beck, I know I'm trying to be just like the Old Cat, but this is taking it too far." I tell him in desperation. "I mean…I'm too old to be having stuffed animals everywhere, the pink walls and bed is burning my eyes, and…look, Beck, I'm sorry, but I…" I sigh as I take a seat next to him. "I know that you want Cat, but I'm not her. And I need to feel comfortable too…pink is not my favorite color, I don't know how to sing, I don't like the same foods as she did, and I just want to feel like me. I want to find out who I am."

He's shaking.

I stand up, looking away from him and walking to the window. It's a view of the backyard. I see two big dogs out there…I don't want to know. "Beck, just break up with me now and let's get it over with." I tell him. "I'm not your girlfriend you fell in love with. I can't be her. I've been trying so hard, but I just can't do it. I need to be my own person. I'm sorry." I clench my eyes shut and wrap my arms around myself as much as I can. "I'm just so sorry." I hear the bed creak. After a few seconds, I feel arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my head. I'm confused… "Beck?"

"I love you so much." He's holds me closer to him. "There's nothing in the world that could tear us apart."

I turn to him. "Beck, you fell in love with an innocent, perfect girl, who was the happiest and most joyful little thing the world could've ever met. I'm not her. I'm sorry, but I am not the girl you love. You want to love me because I look like her. I know you want her back, but she's never coming back. And I love you, but…but there's two of us in this situation…I may love you, but I know good and well that you don't love me back."

"Stop it!" He hugs me now, holding me so close to him, I've never felt so protected. "Just stop it right now!"

"Beck, if you don't break up with me, then…I have no choice." I bite my lip. "I have to break up with you."

"No!" He collapses to his knees and sobs into my legs, hugging them. I can barely keep my balance, but I do. "Cat, you were my first love, I gave you my virginity, you made me who I am today! DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

I shake my head, letting the tears run down my cheeks. "I didn't do that. Cat Valentine did. The old one. I'm the new one. And I have to do what's best for me and you. I'm so sorry, but…I must break up with you."

"Cat…don't do this to me…" He whimpers, still hiding his face from me. My jeans are now soaked on my knees. "Please…I can't live without you…"

I make him let go of me and I do to my bag that I packed from the hospital. "Beck…" I sigh as he looks to me. "Listen…I wrote this last night." I take out the piece of paper and sit on the side of my bed. "_**I gotta say what's on my mind…something about us doesn't seem right these days." **_These feeling in my voice and throat…am I singing? I shake that off. I have Beck's attention and I need to say this. "_**It's so hard to say…but I've gotta do what's best for me…you'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am…I just don't belong here, I hope you understand…we might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own away…"**_

He shakes his head, walking over to me and then gets back down on his knees, right before me. "No."

I nod. "Yes… _**I get my hopes up And I watch them fall every time…another color turns to gray and it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away…I'm leaving today cause I gotta do what's best for me…You'll be okay. I've got to move on and be who I am…I just don't belong here, I hope you understand…we might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way**__**…"**_ I put the paper down slowly to the side and he buries his face in my legs again. I run my fingers through his hair. "It's what's best for both of us."

"Cat…please." He begs in a soft voice, looking back up at me. "I love you. And don't tell me that I love the old Cat. Yes, I loved her, but…there's just something about you. You may not be her, mentally, but there's just something about you that causes a spark in me. You just told me you love me, well, believe me when I say, I love you too." I go to speak, but he glares. "Stop it. Just stop. Don't tell me what my heart feels. I love you. And I won't accept the fact that you're dumping me. I can't. If we're in love with one another, then dammit, we should be together!" I jump at the force in his voice. "I love you! And I'll always be here for you! There's NOTHING that can stop me from feeling what I feel for you! NOTHING!"

I couldn't speak as I lean down, holding his face in my hands and kiss him straight on the lips. The sparks, the passion, and the love…it's just so magical. Suddenly he stands up, taking me into his arms, and lays me on the bed so my head is on the pillows. He pushes all the stuffed animals off, our lips never breaking contact, and gets on top of me. I let him guide me through the whole love-making thing. And instead of saying "You're so good" like he did the first time we did this –when I was the Old Cat-, he continuously says "I love you" over and over.

After that moment I felt him and I as one…I knew that we'd be together forever.


	15. Cinderella

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it takes so long to get these up. I have to wait for DA to edit these.  
**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Cinderella_

* * *

I surprisingly was okay without Beck by my side last night as I slept. He called me a few minutes ago and told me he'd see me a few hours later than he said he would because his dad wanted to spend some time with him. I'm okay with that. Maybe some time alone wouldn't be too bad. I hear something growl. I gasp and look around, but then I realize that's my stomach. Oops. I guess I should go eat something. There was this yummy cereal I saw last night in the cupboard and I want to try it!

I stay in the cute PJs I have on and put some slippers on. I need to talk to my parents about paining my room and getting a new bed set…I really do. I can't wake up to this every morning.

I walk down the stairs and yawn. I walk into the kitchen and see my mother there, washing dishes. She looks up at me and smiles brightly. "Well, good morning, my little ladybug!" She turns off the water and dries her hands off. "How was your first night at home?" She asked me as she hugged me. I felt such comfort in her arms. What was this? "Honey, are you alright?" She leaned back and made me look up at her.

I shrug. "I just like hugging you…why?"

She kisses my forehead and hugs me again. "Oh, Cat, that is the love between a mother and daughter. We have a special connection with one another. That's what you're feeling."

I sigh. "I love you."

She gasps and looks at me again. I can see her eyes tearing up. "Oh, I love you too, Cat."

"Why are you crying?" I ask timidly. "Did I say something bad?"

"No…you just made my day." She hugged me tightly again and then pulled me back again. "So how about some breakfast?"

I cringe. "What's that again?"

"Morning meal." She poked my nose, making me smile. "It's always the most important meal of the day."

"Oh, okay." I nod. "Please?"

"Of course." She leads me to the same seat Beck left me in yesterday. She sets me on it. She's strong. "You're just so tiny, so you need all the yummy food you can get!" I giggle when she tickles my sides. "Alright. How about some pancakes, eggs, and toast?"

I shrug. "Sure?"

She laughs. "Don't worry. You'll love them." As she gets pans out and some stuff from the fridge, I watch intently how she cooks this stuff. "So I took the day off today. I want to spend some time with you. Is that alright?"

I nod. "Sure." I love this lady. I want to know more about her. "I would like that."

"Good." She smiles. "We can go shopping."

"I haven't been shopping yet." I tell her. "So sure."

"Alright then." She flips over this bread like circle thing. "We'll eat breakfast, and get dressed, and then we'll go."

I blush. "Mom…can you show me how to wash my hair?"

She gives me a gentle smile. "Yes, I can."

"I'm sorry." I look down. "I don't remember the little stuff."

"Honey, this is a rough time for you. I have no idea whatsoever what you're enduring right now."

"It's hard." My voice cracks. "And scary."

After she makes the food, she puts it all on a plate and sits down next to me, sitting next to me with her plate. She kisses my head and hugs me. I sniffle, trying to hide my tears. "I love you so much, my ladybug. I'm your mother and I need to protect you from these things, but I work so much, I know I can't. Just remember to always trust Beck, Jade, and Andre. Okay? They all love you so much and they want to take care of you right now."

"You don't think I'm a burden on them?" I ask her.

"No, never." She leans her head onto mine. "I know Beck well enough after all these years. Kitten, he just wants to care for you and love you."

"I can tell, trust me." I giggle.

"Yes." She pulls me back. "You are so special to me."

"Am I important to you?"

"You're my world."

* * *

I couldn't sleep tonight…I don't know why…so I go downstairs to get a drink of water, when I see the living room light on. I peek in there and see my father, reading a book. "Hi." I greet him in a tiny voice.

He looks up and smiles, looking surprised to see me. "Well, there's my little angel." He pats the spot next to him and I rush over to him, sitting down. "Why aren't you in bed?"

I shrug. "I can't sleep. Can I stay in here with you until you go to sleep?"

"You certainly may." He rubbed my back. "Are you still a bit afraid of me?"

I shake my head. "No. Not anymore."

"Then come here." He picks me up into his arms and he walks over to the recliner that rocks back and forth. He sits down, sitting me on his lap. I curl up to him, leaning my head on his chest. "I used to do this to you when you were a little girl."

"I'm still a little girl." I giggle.

"Well, when you were younger." He chuckles. I can hear his heartbeat. It's comforting. And the way he has his arms wrapped around me, I can't help but feel like nothing can hurt me.

"I love you, daddy." I whisper as my eyes get droopy.

"I love you, my sweet little girl." His voice kind of cracks like he wants to cry and he kisses my head. He hums a bit before starting to sing. "_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone."**_ I feel little droplets on my head as I doze off to sleep. "I love you, Cinderella."


	16. Take Over

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Sixteen: **_Take Over_

* * *

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_

"Oh freaking why?" I groan out as I reach for my phone that was charging. It's freaking 2 in the morning, who the hell would be calling me this late? When I see Cat's dad's name pop up on the screen, saying he's calling, my world stops once again and I think I'll have a heart attack. "Hello?" I answer in haste.

"_Beck, it's Mr. Valentine. You need to head over here now. I know it's late, but someone broke into the house and Cat's crying for you."_

I was already getting my keys and putting my shoes on quickly. "On my way." I hang up and jump out of my RV, not bothering closing the door behind me. "Hang on, babygirl. I'm coming, I'm coming." I whisper as I open the door to my mustang and start the car. "Oh, god." My heart was racing as I stepped on the gas once I was out of the driveway and began to speed to the Valentine household. "Please don't be hurt." I couldn't take that again. I JUST CAN'T! I pull up to the house, but I have to be a few houses away because there's about three police cars, an ambulance, and a firetruck. The front door looks to have been kicked open since the hinges are off. Cat's sitting on the gurney next to the ambulance with her mother by her side. The neighbors are outside their houses, watching the scene and murmuring. Oh get a life, people. Anyways, I rush over to Cat's side, but suddenly a cop stops me. "Hey!" I snap.

"You cannot come in here, son." He says calmly as he holds me back.

"No, no, officer, that's her boyfriend, he needs to come in. That's the one she's been asking for." Cat's mother said, so immediately the cops lets go.

I go to rush up, but Cat's already jumped off the bed and rushed into my arms. I hold her tightly, letting her hang on to me. "Oh, my girl." I take deep breaths…she's okay. "Darling…" I can't stop. "What happened, my love?" I tried asking her, but I just had whimpers as answers. I walk to her mom, with Cat still in my arms, clinging onto me for dear life. "What happened?" I ask her mom.

"Someone kicked the door open." She motions to the front door. I don't turn back to it since I already saw it. "Luckily the alarm was on, so he must've ran off. As my husband called 9-1-1, I picked Cat up and held her, but I just couldn't stop her crying and screaming." She sighed, looking to Cat. "My poor little ladybug."

I rub Cat's back as I set her back down on the gurney. "I'm right here." I whisper, holding her hands as I lay her down. "I'm not leaving you."

"Stay with me." Her voice cracks.

"I'm not going anywhere." I lean down and kiss her head. I look to Mrs. Valentine again. "Who did this?"

"We're all obviously assuming it's Richard Simmons." Her mother answered. "He wants her dead so she won't testify against him once the police find him. With him always assaulting her through school and what's happened…they'll send him to prison for life."

I couldn't help, but tighten my hold. "Mrs. Valentine-"

"Beck, I think it's best you move in." She tells me. "For now. Please."

I smiled. "Read my mind."

* * *

The next day, I figured Cat and I should get out of the house so we decided to go to this place called Home Depot to pick out some paint for her room. And then we'll go to another place called Anna's Linens to get her a new bedspread and curtains. And then maybe take her to Nozu? I hope she still likes Japanese food...if not, then that's going to be an awkward lunch. I put my shirt over my chest that still has major bruises on it, and fluff my hair out a bit with my hands.

_Knock, knock_

I look over to the door of the guest room that I'm staying in for a while and my jaw drops. "Whoa…" I breathe out as Cat blushes. She had some tight dark blue faded jeans on, that were a flare style, with a pair of lavender colored TOMs –she has quite a few of those- and a babydoll style shirt that was a spaghetti strap and it was a purple shade. Her hair was down and a bow held it back. Her make up was light, but she still could get me with those big brown eyes she was currently batting at me. "You're so gorgeous."

She giggled. "Thank you. You look handsome too."

We head down the stairs and into my car, heading towards the store. We grabbed the paint –a pearl white color- and then grabbed the bedspreads and curtains –a blue color- and I took her to lunch. After I paid the bill, and we were walking out of the restaurant hand-in-hand…just the way I like it.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch." Cat told me shyly as she wrapped her arms around mine. "It was really good."

"I'm just glad you still like sushi or else that would've gone bad." I chuckled and she giggled with me. I love hearing that sound.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I check my caller ID and I see it's Jade. I press answer as we're still walking to my car. "What, Jadelyn?"

"_Don't call me that!" _

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, what do you want? Cat and I are spending the day together."

"_Meet everyone at Karaoke Dokie at 7. I think it's time to get Cat out and about." _

I look to Cat once we're at my car. "Do you want to go out with Jade and Andre tonight, sweetheart?"

"Is that mean scary girl going to be there?" You would think she'd be talking about Jade, but no. She's actually asking about Tori.

"Jade, will Tori be there?" I ask into the phone.

She sighs deeply. _"Yes, unfortunately. I couldn't stop her! She invited herself! And Robbie will be there too." _

I look to Cat again. "She is going, but I promise you that Jade and I won't let her near you." I rub her arm with my free arm. "What do you say, huh?"

She rubbed her lips together and then nodded. "Okay."

"Alright then." I give her forehead a kiss before answering Jade. "We'll be there."

"_7 sharp. Don't be late, Oliver."_ And click…

"She's not a very nice person." Cat mumbled after I unlocked the car and opened the door for her.

"She can be when it's just you and her, because believe it or not, you're like her favorite person." I tell her while I watch her put her seatbelt on. "You're the only person she really opens up to all the time and you've been best friends for like ever. Trust me. She's a good person…to you." I chuckle and she smiles brightly. "I swear, I love your smile."

"Aw." She kisses my cheek before I stand up. "I love you."

"I love you too." And I shut the door, going to my side, grinning. Man, I'm in love.

* * *

I came out of my new room in a black button up dressy short sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and some black combat boots. I had a black wrist band saying in white writing "I "Heart" My Woman", only the "heart" was literally a heart. I walked over to Cat's bedroom across the hall and knocked on the closed door. "You almost ready to go, babygirl?" I check my watch that was on my other wrist. "It's almost 7…we said we'd be there at 7."

"Actually YOU said we'd be there at 7!" She called back from inside the room. "Hold on, I'm getting my shoes on!"

"I'll meet you downstairs." And I walk down the hallway. Her parents aren't home…shocker. No, no, I shouldn't be rude. They have to work since Frankie's in college, Cat's in an expensive school, Cat's hospital bills now, and the mortgage on the house, not to mention groceries and spoiling Cat…and now they have me living here. Okay, now I understand why they work so much. They do all this just for their kids.

Greatest parents ever? Yeah, I think so.

"Beck." I hear my girlfriend's soft voice from up the staircase.

I look back and see her practically glowing in a cream colored lacy tube top that covered her chest with a solid part, thank God. Snake patterned shorts with cream colored TOMs and some bracelets. No bows in her hair this time as her hair is in a slick back ponytail. Her makeup is light again and she has her sweet as sugar smile at me, while batting her beautiful eyes. Watching her gracefully walk down those steps, I can't help, but fall in love all over again.

She walks straight into my arms and I rest my hands on her hips, looking down at her. "Hi." She shyly greets me.

I chuckle. "Hi." I lean down and give her lips a peck. "You're so gorgeous right now…I almost don't want you to go outside so other guys can see you."

She giggles. "But our friends are waiting."

"I don't care." I tell her, leaning down to kiss her neck.

She moans a little before pushing me away. "Nooo, Beck, we have to go tonight. We promised."

I growl a little, but lean back up. "Fine…but girl, you owe me."

She leans up and pecks my lips again. "Yes, sir."

We grab a white jean jacket for her to put on and I put on a black leather jacket before we hit the road. On the way there, a familiar song comes on. I peek over to Cat, who looks at the radio. It's on Sirius XM, so she can see the title and the artist. As the song goes on to the chorus, I hear a sweet humming from the passenger seat. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm…like I'm the only girl in the world…like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…like I'm the only one that knows your heart…" And the song went on, but Cat paused. "I sang that before, didn't I?"

"Yup." I grin. "At a talent show at our school. Frankie, Robbie, Andre, and I were your backup dancers. You won that year."

"I did?" She asked in awe. "Wow…the Old Cat was really talented."

"You are too." I take her hand. "It's only been a couple days, Cat. You'll get the hang of this, I promise."

She sighs. "Okay…are we here?" She asked as we pulled into a parking lot.

I smile after parking. "Yes, ma'am. Come on. Let's go see our friends…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Now we have a bit of a problem…so FANS OF DIGIDESTEND ANGEL: don't panic on me, but DA's log in account…for some unknown reason…isn't working. So it may be a while until she can update…don't freak out. Don't panic. Let's pray this doesn't last forever.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Seventeen: **_Forgiveness_

* * *

I held Beck's hand tightly as we approached this place called Karaoke Dokie…at least, that's what it said on the side of the building. It was a busy part of town, like a little shopping center, so this place must get a lot of business. We ordered our drinks first thing so we could already have our glasses and had our sodas before walking over to the table that had Andre and Jade. I saw that scary girl with the long brown hair, another girl that looked like her with long brown hair as well, a busy haired boy with glasses, and a…puppet?

"Hey, guys." Beck pulled out my seat and then sat down in the empty chair next to me. Jade gave me a side-hug while Andre came over and gave me a hug from behind. After he sat back down, Beck motioned to the others across the table. "Cat, I want you to…well…I guess meet Robbie Shapiro and his ugly puppet, Rex Powers." He leans over to me. "Don't take anything that demonic toy says seriously."

I nod. "Okay."

"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie snapped suddenly, making me jump. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay." I mumble.

"And then there's Tori Vega and Trina, her sister…you've met them." Beck said in a annoyed tone towards the sisters.

That girl, Tori, glared, while her sister gasped. "Beck, how could you say that like I mean nothing to you? Don't you remember what we've shared? The kisses? The passion?"

"What?" I screeched as I look to Beck, who slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Don't listen to her, Cat." Tori told me in a sincere tone. "Trina's always had a major crush on Beck, but Beck's been faithful to you, promise."

"It's totally true, Lil' Red." Andre told me.

I sigh in relief as Beck wrapped an arm around my waist. "Oh, good." He gave my head a quick kiss. "So…"

"School's been pretty dull without you two there to spice things up." Andre told us after taking a drink of his soda. "You guys are coming back for her on Monday?"

"Yes, we are." Beck answered.

"Are you ready to come back to school, Cat?" Jade asked me in a worried tone. "I know it'll be overwhelming."

I sigh. "Yes, it will be, but I have to go to school someday."

"Good thinking." Robert answered.

I smile to him. "Thanks, Robert."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's Robbie."

I groan. "Oops…sorry."

"It's the short term memory loss she suffers from." Beck explained to him and Robbie nodded in understanding, thank goodness. "It's usually names that get her."

I nod. "It's true."

"Pish…" That puppet scoffed. "Nothing different than your old ditzy self."

My jaw drops. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" The table looks at me in shock and they smile. I blink. "What?"

"You said your old catchphrase!" Tori exclaimed loudly, looking excited. "That's good, right?"

"There have been times where you say a few things the old Cat used to say a lot." Beck explained to me when I looked confused. "You've said "Kay-Kay", "Phooey", you squeal when you're happy or excited, and now you said "What's THAT supposed to mean" when you were upset." He smiled. "I guess it's just one of those things you'll obtain as you go along."

I shrug. "Sure, but remember, I'm not the Old Cat…I look like her and talk like her, but I kind of have a different personality."

"True statement." The puppet spoke again. "You are actually talking like a smart person now."

"Rex." Beck growled.

I glare at him. "How can you say that about _her_? I've read her diary! The Old Cat's diary! She was intelligent and so talented! She deserves respect, not insults!" I snapped at him. "She was sweet, kind, and totally an angel!" I sigh, calming down. "Which still makes me wonder how she was forced upon in the first place and lost her memory when she didn't deserve any of that…I just don't understand." I look to Beck, who looks heartbroken. "I know you all miss her."

"But-" He's interrupted.

"Well, well, well…" I turn around, as does Jade and Beck next to me, and the others also look to these two girls before us. One was blonde and smirking, while the other one had brown hair and crossed her arms over her chest, also smirking. "Isn't it Jade West and Cat Valentine...the Karaoke Dokie untalented losers."

Now my jaw drops again. "Excuse me?" I ask them in shock.

Jade stands up, getting in the brown haired girl's face. "You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." She threatens. "Nobody talks about my best friend like that."

I don't know why, but I felt the need to stand up and stick next to Jade, as a best friend duty, so I do. Beck tried to pull me back, but I shook his hand off mine as I stood next to Jade. "Why are you so mean to us?" I ask them. They raise their eyebrows at me. "What?"

"One time, about a year ago, we entered a little contest here and sang a song together." Jade explained, looking to me, but back again at the two bullies after a few seconds. "These two awful screeching morons sang too…if you can call it that." Before the two girls could defend themselves, Jade speaks again. "Dimwit's daddy owns the place, so he chose them to be the winners over you and I, who rocked the house down." Jade looks back at me. "We had the whole place on their feet, whistling and clapping." She glared back at the girls. "They cheated."

"Oh please." The brunette rolled her eyes. "You two are just jealous because we rocked. And you…" She pointed to me. "You're dumb, but not THAT dumb. How come you don't remember that?"

"What did you call her?" Beck growled as he stood to his feet. Andre, Tori, and Robbie stood up too, but stayed next to their seats. "Nobody disrespects my girlfriend!"

"Oh, get over it, hottie." The blonde says, giving Beck a flirtatious wink. I let it go, since I know Beck's faithful to me, as we established earlier.

"I lost my memory after…a traumatizing experience." I told them. They start laughing. "Rude!"

"Just because she lost her memory, doesn't mean she still can't sing better than you two idiots!" Jade snapped at them.

"Seriously!" Andre joined in. "Cat is the best singer ever!"

"And she'll knock your socks off!" Tori added.

"I'm bored." Trina sighed out.

We all glare to her, but then turn back to the two mean girls, who are chuckling. "Oh please, she can't sing." The brunette told us, giving me a look of humor. "She probably doesn't remember how."

"That's true." I mumble, but they hear me.

The blonde laughs. "See?"

"I bet you anything that if we had our own little contest up on that stage tonight, we would win within a second." Jade sneered.

"On one condition." The brunette said suddenly. "The redhead has to sing by herself."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Deal." Jade answered sharply. "But our condition is that the audience picks the winner."

"Fine." The two girls answer at the same time. "We'll go first."

"So be it." Jade told them and the girls left us as I looked to Jade, still in shock. "What? You'll win."

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't know any lyrics to any songs?" I tell her and her facial expression does a complete 180… "I did lose my memory! I don't remember anything! Andre had to teach me how to sing again!"

"Wait, you remembered that song, "Only Girl In The World", in the car, remember?" Beck came up. "You can do this."

I bite my lip and shake my head. "I'm scared…what if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't." He kisses my head. "How could you? You're Caterina Valentine, the most perfect girl in the world. There's no possible way you could ever mess up."

I give him a hopeful look. "You promise?"

"I promise with all my heart." And I hug him while he rubs my back. "You'll do great, babygirl."

* * *

It came all too soon when I found myself standing up on that stage, with a microphone in a stand in front of me. It was leveled to my height…which was pretty short, I've noticed. Dang, Cat was a petite little girl…well, I mean, I'm a petite little girl. No wonder why Beck and my friends are so freaking protective of me. I'm pretty fragile, physically, so I can't exactly defend myself.

"So what are you singing tonight, darlin'?" The DJ asked me from his microphone.

I attempt not to stutter. "Um…Only Girl In The World, please." I squeak out, making some people laugh. I close my eyes and blush…maybe I shouldn't do this…no, no, Beck promised I'll be fine. And Jade's counting on me. And those girls were horrible to us, so I have to stand up for myself and for my best friend too. I think it's some sort of girl thing or code. So he puts it on and the music begins to play. I gulp and I'm shaking. I want to run off this stage and rush out of this building…but I look to my table of friends and my boyfriend…they all are smiling and cheering me on. Beck's smiling with pride. Oh how I love him…okay, I'm doing this…for Beck. Oh, and for Jade too. And to show Andre his little lesson worked and I can sing again. And I guess for Trina…so she won't be bored anymore?

"_**La, la, la, laa…la, la, laa…la, la, laa…la, la, la, laa…I want you to love me…like I'm a hot ride…" **_I take the microphone off the stand, but keep my hand on the stand as well. _**Been thinkin' of me…doin' what you like…" **_I look to Beck, giving him a smile. _**"So boy, forget about the world…cause it's gonna be me and you tonight…Imma make a bed for you…and imma make you swallow your pride…ohh…" **_I let go of the stand and walk up a little. _**"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…like I'm the only one that you'll ever love…like I'm the only one that knows your heart…only girl in the world…like I'm the only one that's in command…like I'm the only one who understands…how to make you feel like a man…yeah…" **_The music speeds up and I strut towards the edge of the stage. _**"I want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one that knows your heart…only one!**_" I giggle a little as everyone claps and whistles. _**"I want you to take me…like a thief in the night…" **_As I continue on, I happen to look towards the entrance door…

There he is…

Richard Simmons…

He's without his glasses this time, so his bright green eyes pierce into my eyes…and my soul. He has on a sports jersey, but I can't make out what team. He has a baseball cap on, again I cannot make out the team or colors. I can't breathe…

Oh my god…

Everything's blurry and dizzy.

The music stops and I hear Beck's screaming for me, but this time, not in a excited voice…

In a scared tone.

I can't answer him or anyone.

I remember slamming hard onto the stage backwards and then two strong arms pick me up. At first I'm terrified it was Simmons, but then I vaguely make out Beck's facial features… "Beck…"

"Everything's going to be alright." He told me in a tone I couldn't decipher. "Stay with me." He kept saying as he was running somewhere.

But unfortunately, everything went black…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_**Preview**_

I kept running to her room, cursing myself out. How could I leave her there alone? This sickening feeling was getting worse as I came closer and closer to the hospital room where my sweet girlfriend of 3 years was. I rush in and immediately see Richard Simmons in a doctor's coat that looked a little tight on him and he had a hold on Cat's IV while Cat tried to push him away from her bed. There was a syringe in his hand he was about to poke into the tube…

"NO!" I snarl as I reach and grab the back of the coat, making him fall backyards to the tile floor, harshly. Unfortunately, he took Cat's IV with him and not only did the machine fall over, Cat's IV was yanked out of her arm and blood scattered. "Cat!"

She screamed in pain, trying to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly a fist collided with my face.


	18. You Came To My Rescue

**Author's Notes: Sorry I didn't update yesterday…my girlfriend cut her hair and then had a full on breakdown because she hated it. So right after work, I had to go to her place and comfort her…and then I showed her a picture of Miley Cyrus' hairdo and she suddenly was happy she wasn't her. Good girl. I'm getting the hang of this boyfriend gig. So thanks for reviewing. It really is nice to see emails of how much you guys like the story. Kind of fun.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Eighteen: **_You Came To My Rescue_

* * *

My hands were around the hand that was closest to me as Cat's pale body laid limply on the hospital bed, that looked too big for her…Cat was right. Why the bloody hell was she so tiny? Regardless, she's so adorable, yet so frightening looking. It's been about an hour since she collapsed in Karaoke Dokie and I can't stop blaming myself. I shouldn't have made her go up there on stage. It was too much for her. How stupid could I get? It's only been less than 5 days since her assault and she lost her memory, so obviously, she wasn't ready for all that excitement.

This is my fault.

I'm taking full blame.

I'll apologize when she wakes up, but for now, I just need to see her big brown eyes. I need to hear her voice. I need to just know she's going to be alright.

Her parents aren't happy with me…I can't blame them either. I let her overwhelm herself tonight, when I knew good and well she wouldn't be able to handle it. I just wanted her to have fun, but I should've realized that she would've had a panic attack, like she did. Yes, that's all it was. A panic attack…but the doctor said that was still dangerous to her health and fragile mind. It could cause her to lose her memory all over again, which I pray not. It was already tough to get her to trust me and love me again, so I don't think I could handle that again.

But when I hear her whimper and feel her stir and see her eyes flutter open, I sigh in relief. "Cat…"

She looks to me, her eyes full of fear. "Beck?"

Good. She remembers me. I put my hand on her cheek. "Yes, it's me. Baby, I'm so-"

"He was there!" She suddenly screams, sitting up. Her heart rate and blood pressure is once again rising at a drastic speed on the monitor. "Mr. Simmons was watching me sing! He was there!"

My mind is all fuzzy…that bastard was there? Watching her? How did I not see him? Maybe she imagined him? Suddenly I'm forced out of the room with her screaming for me, as the doctors and nurses surround her to help her. The male nurse making me leave tries to calm me down, but I want to get back in there. "Please! She needs me!" I tell him after he shuts the door.

"I'm sorry, sir, but let them do their job." He tells me in a sincere voice. "She'll be alright. Just let her rest for a while. Your friends are still in the waiting room. I'll take you to them."

I try to object, but I give in. They'll give Cat something to help her sleep…again. So I'll let her be until I can go back in again.

I'm escorted back out to the crowded waiting room and I don't see the others anywhere. But I catch sight of Jade outside, so I go out there, my face looking down and my hands in my pockets. Once I leave the emergency room, I not only see Cat's parents and our friends, but I see two cops, and one of them being Tori's dad…what? "Officers!" I jogged up to them. They were talking to Cat's parents, so I'll get two with one stone, I guess. Everyone looked to me when I made it there. "Cat didn't faint because of exhaustion or being overwhelmed! She passed out because she was afraid!"

"Afraid of what, Beck?" Mr. Vega asked in concern as his partner was taking notes on this.

I looked at him. "She said she saw Richard Simmons in the doorway, watching her, at Karaoke Dokie." I told them, a bit out of breath. The excitement was getting to me too. Everyone's eyes widened, but they don't make a sound. "Wait…Mr. Vega, what are you two doing here?" I ask in dread. Cat's close to the Vega family, yes, but not that close that her dad would show up in his uniform. "Is something wrong?" I asked slowly. "Should I be inside with Cat?" Should I be at her side making sure she's safe?

"Beck…bud, they caught Richard Simmons on the hospital's security cameras footage about 30 minutes ago." Mr. Vega explained to me and my heart almost stopped. "He's here, but there's nothing much we can do without scaring people. We have police and security surrounding the building.

I have a bad feeling…

I turn around and rush back inside, passing the doctors and guards telling me to slow down, and I just keep going back. I kept running to Cat's room, cursing myself out. How could I leave her there alone? This sickening feeling was getting worse as I came closer and closer to the hospital room where my sweet girlfriend of 3 years was. I rush in and immediately see Richard Simmons in a doctor's coat that looked a little tight on him and he had a hold on Cat's IV while Cat tried to push him away from her bed. There was a syringe in his hand he was about to poke into the tube…

"NO!" I snarl as I reach and grab the back of the coat, making him fall backyards to the tile floor, harshly. Unfortunately, he took Cat's IV with him and not only did the machine fall over, Cat's IV was yanked out of her arm and blood scattered. "Cat!"

She screamed in pain, trying to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly a fist collided with my face. I fell backwards onto the tile floor and slammed my head down. I grunted in pain, but struggled to regain myself. I open my eyes back up and Richard had already grabbed the syringe again and was mere inches away from putting that needle into Cat's body. He had a fist full of her hair in his grip, making her look up at him, and she was too scared to move. The needle was close to her throat. "NO, PLEASE!" I screamed, but from my place, I couldn't do anything in time.

_**BANG!**_

Suddenly I see a large dot of red come from Simmons' white doctor coat on his arm and he immediately dropped the syringe onto Cat's lap and let her hair go as he backed away, screaming bloody murder in pain. As police came into the room to arrest him, I crawled over to Cat's bedside and managed to get to my feet. "Cat…" I whispered as she curled up on the bed, sobbing into her hands. The needle was still too close for comfort, so I carefully grabbed it and put it on her bedside table, away from her delicate and flawless skin.

After they dragged Simmons out, the doctor and nurses came back in to help Cat, but this time, they didn't mess with me or tell me to leave the room. Good.

Don't separate me from her again.


	19. Breathe You In

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys. We have a new story up called "Sold". Rated M for violence. It's a dare I got to do a "Candre" which is CatXAndre coupling. It's pretty intense. Keep reviewing. **

**ALSO congratulations to my girlfriend, Digidestend Angel/Lisa, because she FINALLY got a new job and she is finally a manager, which is what she's been working for since…well a long time. I know that her fans on this site are proud of her and I'm proud too.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_Breathe You In_

* * *

Cat had to be in the hospital for another day…apparently the syringe that had the poison inside it did get her a little, but it wasn't so much to the point it'd kill her or send her into a coma. She was just week, so they have her on an IV to give her some liquids to help drain it out. I just couldn't be any more thankful that she's safe and alive…not to mention the fact Richard Simmons is behind bars. I just hope we never come across him again…he almost killed my girl this time. I couldn't imagine what he'd do to her next.

There's not going to be a next time though.

Unfortunately, my nose is broken.

Cat giggled in her hospital bed as I tapped my bandaged nose out of annoyance. I glare. "What?"

She shrugged, smiling sweetly. "You just look silly."

I raise an eyebrow. "I save your life and that's the thanks I get?" I realize I said that a little too harshly as she looks guilty and saddened suddenly. She looks away from me. "Oh, sweetheart." I take her hand, standing up next to her bedside. She doesn't look to me. "I love you so much, darling. I didn't mean that. You were just trying to cheer me up and I say that to you…you didn't deserve that." I can't get her to face me. "Please forgive me…"

She looked back at me finally, but tears are in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." I groan out. I'm such a fucking idiot! She just wanted me to smile with a tiny joke and yet I say something to horrible to her…goddammit. "Honey, I'm just…just…I don't know. But you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Beck…"

"Yes?" I respond, running my fingers through her beautiful hair.

Before she spoke anymore, the doctor came in…unfortunately it was a male one, but Cat was calm now. I still went on alert. I straightened up, but he raised his hands in defense. "Easy." People have been sensitive around me. Yes, me. Yesterday was the last straw. I'm not leaving Cat's side…I can't fucking lose her. I'm done with leaving her. Every fucking time I leave her, she gets hurt. So I'm officially done. The next time she's in danger, whoever plans on harming her is going to have to get through me first.

I'm done.

"Sorry." I grumble, but I'm not sorry. "What's up?"

"I'm here to check her vitals once more." He came up slowly and smiled to Cat, who forced a smile right back. "How's our favorite redhead today?"

She shrugs as he takes the clipboard to write things down. "I'm okay."

After another minute, I watch him carefully and then he looks back at both of us. "Great news. You're doing great. You have some color to your face now. Your vitals are perfect. You're okay to go home."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'll bring a nurse in to disconnect the IV and have you sign some discharge papers." He smiled and then he left.

I sigh in relief. "You're going home, baby."

"Can we go somewhere?" She suddenly asks me.

"Somewhere for the rest of the day?" I ask. She nods timidly. "Of course we can. Anything you want, I'll make sure you get."

"Where are we going to go?" She asked me.

I smile.

* * *

"Where are we?" She asked me as we pulled up to the place I promised her. "What is this place?"

I'm saddened that she doesn't remember what the hell a beach is, but then again, it's not her fault. None whatsoever. "This is called a Beach." I answer, taking off my seat belt. "Venice Beach."

"Venice Beach." Cat repeated and I nodded. "It's a beautiful place."

"Not as beautiful as you, babygirl." I whisper after kissing her cheek. She blushed. "Let's go."

After we left the car and I locked it behind me, I grabbed the picnic basket that we put some food and a blanket, with towels, in there. I took her hand as I led her down to the beach.

"Aye, chica!" Someone yelled out.

I looked over and saw a group of guys our age staring straight at my girlfriend's body. If I could kill them, I would. Cat was confused. "Who are they?" She asked innocently.

"Some jackasses, who have no respect for women." I told her bluntly as they continued calling her out.

"Oh." She mumbled. "That's not nice."

"Not really." I told her. "Let's go sit on the beach, babygirl."

"Kay-kay." I watch her as she takes in the ocean air, the bright colors, and the freedom atmosphere of this wonderful place. If only she knew that the beach was her favorite place to go…it probably mentioned it in that diary of hers, but I think it would be hard to remember. She can hardly remember our friends' name, let alone places she's gone. "Thank you for bringing me today." She says as we find a perfect spot to lay the blanket. "I just didn't want to be home right now…"

I give her a smile. "I know. It's no problem, kitten. I don't think you understand how much I love spending time with you."

"I'm starting to get the gist." She giggled.

I love that giggle…I don't think I can go a day without hearing it.

We played in the water, ate the food we brought, went and grabbed some ice cream, and was getting ready to get in the car when those gang of guys stepped up to us.

Fuck.

"Need something?" I asked them harshly, reaching for the handle door to the passenger side so I could get Cat in safely.

One of them came up closer and smirked. "Come on, babygirl…don't hang with us. We'll show you a better time than that scrawny loser could."

Cat looked confused again. "Huh?"

"Don't listen to them." I told her firmly. "Get in the car." I open the door handle, but the guy's hand slams if back shut. Cat screams sharply from the sudden movement. I growled as the guy backed off a little, still smirking. "If you don't get the fuck away from us right now, I'll beat you into a bloody fucking pulp."

They suddenly rolled up their sleeves. "Bring it on, bastard." The leader said.

Cat looked to me. "What's going on? What's happening?"

Fuck! I didn't want Cat exposed to this! I put her behind me. "Cat, look away, okay?" I request.

I hear her whimper, but she does so.

The guy reaches to punch me, but I grab his fist, punching him from the side. He hits my car with his face, making him groan in pain. I kick his chest, making him fall backwards onto the ground. Suddenly hands are on my shoulders and they slam my back against my car, and I grunt at the impact.

"No! Let me go!"

I look over and one of them has Cat by the hips.

Oh fuck no…no one lays a finger on my girl.

I punch the guy in front of me harshly and kick him in his balls so he bends over, and I punch his face. Another guy coming up tries to grab me, but I kick his stomach and punch his face. After him, I grab one of the hands of the guy who was holding my girl and I twist his wrists and bend his fingers backwards, breaking them. He lets Cat go and I push him up against the car. "Ow! Man! Let go! Fuck, that fucking hurts!"

I hold his arm behind his back. "No one lays a hand on my sweet princess." I growl into his ear. Before he can respond, I let him go and smash his face into the car, making him go unconscious. I grab Cat's arm and get her into the car, go to my side, get in, and we take off. I look over to Cat, who is putting her seatbelt on, but her eyes are wide with fear. "Cat…" I reach for her hand after she's buckled in, but she gasps and takes her hand quickly away from my grasp. "Cat?"

Please don't let her be afraid of me.

She scoots as close to the car door as she possibly can, curling up on the seat. I try to pay attention to the road, but the tears brimming my eyes are making that hard.

After a few minutes, I hear her tiny voice. "Are you okay?"

I look over for a quick second and see her peeking over her arms to look at me with her big brown eyes. I nod. "Yeah, baby. I'm okay. Are you?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Good." I take her hand again and she lets me hold it. "No one's allowed to hurt you. Remember that, okay?"

She nods and smiles.


	20. At The Bottom Of Everything

**Author Notes: Thanks guys for reviewing. DA and I appreciate them a lot. Sorry for taking so long to update. We had a brain-fart on this chapter.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Twenty: **_At The Bottom Of Everything_

* * *

I put my earphones into my ears as after I hooked the leashes to my –I guess what they're called- Great Dane dogs that we've apparently have had since I was a baby. And…is it sad that I've forgotten their names? Oh well. They listen to me very well. I wanted to take them for a walk around the neighborhood and my mom said there's a park a few blocks away, so I think I'll go there. Beck went to work today…he's a stuntman. I thought that was interesting. The old Cat had good taste in guys, since I know stuntmen make quite a bit of money…I know that because I looked it up right after Beck told me.

Beck would be very upset if he knew I was leaving the house…I don't want to make him angry, but I can't just be cooped up in this big house all alone for the next few days before we return to school! I can't! I'm bored out of my mind! I want to go outside and walk, but I don't want to go alone, so who better to go with me than two huge dogs who if they stand on their back legs, they'd be taller than me.

I walk out and locked the door behind me with the house key. I realize I left my phone in my room…I hope no one calls or texts, or else I'm in big trouble. I shrug off the thoughts. I want to enjoy my time with the dogs…who's names I still cannot remember. Stupid short-term memory loss. It's always names that get me too! Don't tell anyone, but…I forgot my school's name. Great…just great.

I turn on my music player…I think they called it a Pear-Pod and play a random song. I put it on shuffle so I can listen to all the kinds of music and songs the Old Cat liked. Beck said that she never really had a certain genre she liked. The old Cat liked every kind of music, except rap and screamo…what the heck is screamo? I asked Beck and he said I didn't want to know, unless I wanted to lose my hearing. I've already lost my memory…I can't lose anything else, trust me. It's for my sanity.

I walk down the street, the dogs staying beside me on either side of me, and listen to the music in my head now.

"_**What hurts the most…**_

_**Is being so close…**_

_**And having so much to say…**_

_**And watching you walk away…**_

_**And never knowing…what could've been…**_

_**And not seeing that loving you…is what I was trying to do…"**_

Why would she have this song on her music player? It's so sad…

I look in a playlist…it's called "Sad songs".

You know, by the way the Old Cat always talked and acted, I never would've thought she had a sad song playlist on here…she's full of surprises.

"_**Just close your eyes…**_

_**The sun is going down…**_

_**You'll be alright…**_

_**No one can hurt you now…**_

_**Come morning light…**_

_**You and I'll be safe…and…sound…"**_

Sad song definitely.

"_**This is the last night you'll spend alone…**_

_**Look me in the eyes, so I know you know**_

_**I'm everywhere you want me to be**_

_**The last night you'll spend alone…**_

_**I'll have you in my arms and I won't let go**_

_**I'm everything you need me to be…" **_

Sadder.

"_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now…**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me…**_

_**I'm all alone…**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

SADDEST!

Cat's diary said nothing about anything depressing hurting her…or did she?

I need to go back and read that diary.

* * *

After putting the dogs out, I ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it behind me. I went to my dresser and went into my underwear drawer, digging until I found Cat's diary…I hate that I talk about Cat like she's a regular person…she's not. She's me. I'm her. Now I'm confusing myself.

I go through pages and entries…I want to know…I need to know why she has so many depressing songs.

Was she ever depressed?

Wait…what's this?

I stop on a certain page and run my finger up and down the center of the book. "Oh my god." I breathe out.

There was a page ripped out…

What the heck?

No, wait…there's a few pages ripped out!

She didn't want anyone to find out something!

I need to know!

I rush around my room, looking through the drawers, throwing my clothes everywhere; checking everywhere in my closet, making a huge mess; I looked under all those stupid toys I have yet to get rid of; I look in every book she had in this room, including the school books; I look inside my pillow cases, taking the pillows out at the same time; I check under the lamp shade, the curtains, the laundry basket, and then I think of one last place…under the mattress.

I used all my strength I could muster up, which wasn't much, but I get the mattress to at least move over a little, falling over the side of the bed, so it lifted itself up on one side. I gasped when I saw a large whole under the mattress.

Sneaky…

I stand on top of the bed frame the mattress was originally laying on, and reach into the mattress. I can't reach anything. I run downstairs, grabbing the biggest knife I can find, and rush back up to my room. I use everything I have in me to rip the material under the mattress apart. Finally I get to the bottom. I gasp as I bring out a little box. It's a wooden box. It's painted pink (shocker) and it says "never to be opened", but sorry Old Cat, it's about to be opened. Your secrets are about to be exposed.

But it's nailed shut.

Crap.

Wait…my father took me out to the back shed the other day to know where to put the left over paint that I used for my room away. There were all sorts of tools. Including things that could help me get these nails out. I rush out there…I don't think I've been so out of breath. I maneuver past the dogs and open the shed door. It's dusty in here, so I cough a bit. I find a long metal thing that has a curvy point at the end of it…I have no clue what it's called.

I finally get all four nails out.

I open the box.

There are the missing entries.

All folded together. In order of dates.

I grab the first one and read quickly, using a flashlight. I read the first one, the second one, the third one, the fourth one, the fifth one, and the sixth one…

And I couldn't believe it. A few sentences of each page stick out in my head and they replay in my mind, over and over.

**Entry One: **_My daddy hit my brother today and then screamed in my face. He called me stupid and fat. _

**Entry Two: **_My mom made me hit my head today…it was bleeding…the blood stained. I bought some red hair dye. Goodbye brown hair…oh well. My hair is now the color of red velvet cupcakes. YAY!_

**Entry Three: **_I cut my arms…and it felt good._

**Entry Four: **_Beck saw the cuts and he started crying. I can't tell him about the abuse my mommy and daddy did to me. _

**Entry Five: **_My daddy found out Beck and I had sex on Christmas Eve…he called me a slut and slapped me really hard._

**Entry Six: **_My parents sat Frankie and I down in the living room. They apologized and said they'd never hurt us again. Yay! And my mommy said the cuts will fade, so to wear make up until they do._

And that's it…in her diary, the Old Cat had never mentioned anything about the abuse or what my so-called parents did to her.

And she cut herself?

I raise up my sleeves and carefully see a few marks on my wrist...they're faded, but the little white lines are still there.

How did I not see them before?

"CAT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

My head snaps up at the sound of Beck's panicked voice. I close the box and take it inside with me. I'm shaking…how could this be happening?

I go back inside the house and Beck's almost in tears as he's coming down the stairs. He sighs in relief when he sees me. "Cat, where were you?" He asked me, bringing me into his protective arms. "I went into your room and saw it a complete disaster! What happened?" I push him away and hand him the box. He looked confused. "What's this, baby?" He asked, looking completely concerned and worried.

I'm still shaking and ready to cry. "Read."

So he does. We go into the living room and I watch him read each entry…

And he breaks down into tears.


	21. Going Thru The Motions

**Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_Going Thru The Motions_

* * *

As I sat here, with my sweet girlfriend's petite fingers running through my hair softly as I was laying my head on her lap, I couldn't help, but keep my eyes on the TV…although I wasn't watching a minute of it. It was just there…pictures moving, the colors racing, and the voices of the actors/actresses on mute in my head. What show is this anyways? I think it's That 70's Show…it was Cat's favorite…well, the Old Cat. The Cat now seems to enjoy it too…but she's distracted. So am I.

Once again, I'm feeling so many emotions at once.

-Sad

-Relieved

-Anger

-Betrayal

And more…a lot more.

It's hard to go down the list.

I'm saddened that my girlfriend went through this, practically alone, while we were dating…

I'm relieved that it only went on for less than a week.

I feel so much anger towards her parents…so much. If I could kill them both, I would.

And…I feel betrayed…why didn't Cat tell me? Well…the Old Cat…but still…I was her boyfriend. We had a connection. We practically shared one heart, or so I thought and I felt. How could she keep something so horrible and devastating from me? I wish she would've realized that finding out years later is hurting ten times more than if she had told me the night her dad yelled in her face. It's not fair…she should've told me. I would've protected her.

And that was the reason why her hair is now red?

I feel like I don't know my girlfriend at all.

But…but that was the Old Cat.

This is my new, sweet, adorable, completely innocent Cat Valentine, who I love more than anything. Yes, I loved the Old Cat, but this one…I love her so much. I can't let her slip away from me. And with all the life-threatening situations she's been in ever since she came to after her...assault…I can't stand to think of losing her. She's so serious and curious, yet still sweet and kind. She's cautious and independent. She's lively and wants to discover more of the world around her. It was like Friday, October 11th, 2012, she was brought to life. She was born. And she's trying so hard to get the hang of things.

She inspires me every day.

"Cat…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I could picture her smiling. "I love you too. So what's next?"

"I don't know." I sigh, still not looking to her. She keeps running her fingers through my hair. "I wish I could kill your parents…but…everything has been okay ever since then. They've obviously made up for it, I guess. And…and about the cutting…yes, I knew about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I was hoping you'd never find out. Or at least, maybe you'd come to me if you ever noticed the scars. You only did it once though…but it was still one time too many for me. I cried…I cried and cried. You never told me why you cut in the first place, but just knowing you were going through something that caused you to take drastic measures to make the pain go away…it hurt because deep down, I knew I probably wouldn't be able to help you."

"But…I would tell you, I promise." She says quietly.

"Good." I sigh in relief. "I'm glad. And…I'm sorry for breaking down in tears earlier."

"It's fine." She says gently. "I understand."

"I know you do." I kiss her bare thigh once. "I just had a hard time finding out that I tried everything I could to protect you all these years, but I never thought that you'd be hurt in the safety of your home. I trusted your parents to keep you safe while I wasn't there. And yet, they were the ones that hurt you…and they hurt you bad." I run my hand up and down her leg. "They knew how much I'm protective of you, so for them to test that…it pisses me off."

"Even though it's not my fault, but I still feel like I should say that I'm sorry that the Old Cat kept so many things from you." Cat said to me. "With my parents and then with Mr. Simmons sexually abusing me for such a long time right under your watch…but you can't exactly blame her either. She wanted you to feel okay. She was pretty much protecting you. She purposely wasn't trying to lie to you."

And that put some things into prospective…

I was holding a bit of a grudge for the Old Cat hiding so many secrets from me. I mean…I thought she and I were practically one, and yet there was practically a whole dark side of her life that she kept from me for so long. Her parents abusing her, even if only for a short time, and then the ongoing sexual abuse Mr. Simmons, a teacher I trusted back then, did to my innocent babygirl…but Cat's right. The Old Cat was just protecting me from pain and hurt.

Thanks, I guess.

_Click_

_Creak_

Even though we have no reason to be afraid, anymore, we still both tense when the front door opens and her mother's voice is heard.

"Cat? Beck? I'm home!" Mrs. Valentine's voice rings out. I hear plastic bags rustling around. I guess she went grocery shopping. And soon she comes into the living room with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Good." Cat answers shyly. I sit up from her lap. I miss her fingers running through my hair already. "I went for a walk with…the dogs. Beck went to work."

"Ah, yes. The movie you're working at." Her mom nodded. "How is that going?"

I fake a smile. "It's going well. And the pay is awesome too."

She chuckled. "Yes, I bet it is. You stuntmen do some dangerous stunts, so you deserve the extra money." She calmed down. "So I'm going to make some dinner. And Kitten, I bought some ingredients to make Red-Velvet Cupcakes. Maybe tomorrow, you and Beck can make some."

My girlfriend nods. "Yes, of course!"

Some things haven't really changed. Cat still is in love with her favorite dessert.

* * *

The dinner table was silent tonight.

Awkward.

Her parents were acting cautious around me.

Oh, why's that? It's like they think we know…that I know. And they're afraid of that.

Yeah, they better be.

Cat's oblivious to it…shocker. She's enjoying her hamburger helper. She finds it absolutely delicious. Silly girl of mine.

"So we have a bit of an announcement to make." Mr. Valentine says suddenly, mostly looking to Cat, who looks to him. "Your mother and I are going to go on our 3rd honeymoon. It's our anniversary next month, but we decided to go a bit earlier."

"How long have you two been married?" She asked with curiosity.

"We're going on 30 years." Her mom smiled. "We were married for 8 years before we even decided that we were finally ready for children. We wanted to graduate college, get our careers together, place our home in a nice place to start a family, get businesses going, make sure our incomes were good, and keep our marriage together. It was hard, because we wanted children. We're glad we waited though because we were able to give you and Frankie everything you needed."

"Were you ever stressed out with us?" Cat suddenly asked, but innocently. I could tell she was trying to get the truth out of them…but was she ready to hear it from their mouths? "Like…kids are rough, right?"

"No, never." Her mom immediately answered. "You two have been angelic children…well…okay, your brother has had some issues, mentally…but we made sure he was helped for that. He's…okay now."

"Oh, be honest with the girl." Her dad suddenly said. Yeah…be honest. Admit it, you inconsiderate bastard, who laid a hand on my girlfriend. "Frankie is still screwed up."

Oh son of a…that wasn't what we wanted to hear!

"Well…I guess I'm glad to know we were good kids." Cat said.

"Beck, are you alright?" Mrs. Valentine asked me. "You haven't said a word."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Valentine." I faked another smile. "Just tired from work. I'm a bit sore."

"I picked up some icepacks and some medicine to make the achiness go away." She told me.

My eyes widened. "Wow…thanks."

"Of course." Mr. Valentine pat my back. "You deserve it. You take such good care of our little princess. We are in complete debt to you."

Ooh…they're getting on my good side.

Dammit.

"Will you be back by the time I go back to school?" Cat asked.

They both give her sad looks. "No, darling, we won't." Her mom answers. "But we're leaving you money and we'll put money in your bank account when you need it. You'll be alright. You're so strong."

Cat sighed, looking dishearten they wouldn't be there, but she recovers quickly. "Kay-Kay."

We go back to eating…

I guess those abusive times are going to remain skeletons in the closet.


	22. In The Arms Of An Angel

**Sorry that it's been a while. And sorry if this chapter isn't good like the others, but I can't have DA's help on this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Breathe You In_

* * *

It had been a month since Beck officially moved in with the Valentine's and the discovered secrets of the household went back underground, and everything was going smoothly. Cat's parents returned eventually from their trip after two full weeks of being gone. Cat started school for "the first time" and everyone treated her the same way, yet were sensitive when they needed to be. Cat had discovered her one true love…well, next to Beck…

_Tap, tap, tap, tap tap, tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Andre and Tori stopped talking and sighed. "Cat's here." They both said in unison as they turned around and saw the tap-dancing redhead tapping up to them with Beck beside her, holding her hand as much as he could. "Hey, Cat. Hey, Beck."

"Hey, guys." Beck said with a forceful smile as Cat was bouncing his arm up and down with her movement.

"Hi, Andrew! Hi, Cori!" Cat greeted in a cheerful tone.

The two friends frowned. "Cat."

"Whady?"

Tori shook her head. "I'm Tori. Not Cori."

Andre forced a smile. "Andre. Not Andrew."

Cat stopped dancing and looked saddened suddenly. "Oops…I'm really sorry."

Beck rubbed her arms and kissed her head. "It's alright, baby. They understand. Don't they?" He glared to the other two.

They chuckled nervously. "Yes! Totally! Understandable!"

"So why are you still tap-dancing everywhere, Lil' Red?" Andre asked to change the subject.

"I got an audition for a musical to be one of the lollypop girls who tap dances, but I have to practice!" Cat told them in an excited, yet exhausted tone.

"She's been doing this nonstop." Beck added in as Cat went back to her dancing. "Her mom had to ice her feet last night in a bucket."

"The ice was cold." Cat shivered a little.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Cat, ice is always cold."

Cat giggled. "Oh yeah!"

Beck chuckled and then his lips made an 'o' form. "Oh, sunflower seeds." He suddenly grabbed the bag of seeds from Andre's hands and took a few.

Andre looked confused. "Dude, you just jacked my seeds?"

Jade suddenly appeared next to Cat with a grin. "That's what she said…or he."

"EW!" Tori cringed as the boys gagged.

Cat stopped dancing again and blinked. "What's so gross?"

The others looked nervous at having to explain THAT to her. "Uh…"

"What's up, my peeps?" Robbie walked up behind Tori and grinned like a fool. "Whoah, Kitty-Cat, nice legs."

Cat looked down to her short skirt and blushed. "Um…"

Beck wrapped his arm around Cat's waist protectively. "Repeat that." He growled to Robbie, who cowered.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sinjin came up with a stupid smile similar to Robbie's. "Hey, guys!"

"Go away." Jade grumbled.

"Hi…" Cat's nice voice to greet the lad faded out as she turned to her boyfriend. "I got nothing…"

Beck chuckled. "Sinjin."

"Oh!" Cat turned back to Sinjin, who understood. "Hi, Sinjin!"

"Good morning, Cat!" He greeted back. "Guess what I did last night?"

"Don't care." Jade grumbled again.

Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade's rudeness and went back to Sinjin, who stood next to her. "What'd you do?"

"This!" Sinjin suddenly yelped out a battle cry as he turned around and kicked the side of Tori's hip, sending her sideways to the ground.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight, but Jade smirked. "Well, well…maybe I should've gave you a chance." She told Sinjin.

Sinjin looked back at her. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Jade answered him by kicking him in the balls. He ended up crawling away.

Tori forced herself to her feet and then suddenly Trina came up with a bright smile. "HELLO, SISTER AND MY SISTER'S LOSER FRIENDS!"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What's a loser?"

Jade grinned. "Your boyfriend."

Beck glared to her. "Shove it, West."

"Guys, there's a sale in-" Suddenly Trina slapped her mouth with her hand, stopping herself.

Cat was even more confused. "Why did she just slap herself?"

"Yeah, why did you?" Tori asked her sister.

Trina mumbled something behind her hand.

"That's a lot of help." Beck commented.

Trina rolled her eyes and took her hand off. "I have a secret, but I can't tell you guys in front of all these other losers!"

"There's more Beck's?" Cat looked around cluelessly.

"Oh dear." Tori sighed. "Anyways, here." She did something on her Pear-Phone and then handed it to Trina. "Mass text it to Andre, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Robbie, and then I'll read it after." Trina sighed, but yanked the phone out of Tori's hands and texted it. Soon she pressed sent and gave it back to Tori, who read the sent message as everyone else's phones went off. Tori's eyes widened. "Oh, yes!"

Andre's phone went off and he read the message. "Cool, I'm in."

"Interesting." Jade nodded.

"Sounds good." Beck shrugged.

"Nice!" Robbie said, excitedly.

Cat opened hers the way Beck taught her to and read the message. "Sale at Wanko's?" She questioned rather loudly.

"SSSSHHHHH!" The gang shushed her, making her cower and rush in to Beck's arms.

"I'm sorry!" Cat squeaked from his comforting hold as she felt like she could cry. "I'm a bad Cat!"

Beck rubbed her back. "No, no, no, no, you are not a "bad Cat", sweetheart. We're sorry for shushing you."

"But what's Wanko's?" Cat asked, a bit quieter.

"It's a nice shopping center that has EVERYTHING you can dream of there." Her boyfriend explained gently. "You'll love it." He looked over to Trina, who was staring at him with drool living her mouth. He paid no heed, for his girlfriend was in his arms. "What time does it start?"

"At 7, tonight." Trina said in a dreamy tone.

"So you two are going?" Andre asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I think Cat would like it."

Cat giggled. "I do like shopping."

"Cool." Andre nodded. "Count me in."

"I'll go." Jade continued to grumble.

"I shall accompany you guys!" Robbie said in a geeky way.

"I'm going too!" Tori joined in.

Trina shrugged. "Sure…I'll sit next to Beck!"

Beck blinked. "I'd rather shave my head off."

Cat gasped. "Noo! I love your hair!"

Beck kissed her cheek. "It's just a joke, sweetie."

Trina pouted.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, but I didn't have DA's help on this chapter, so I guess it probably won't be good. I'll update soon. Review please.**


	23. I'm Not Alright

**Guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but we moved from Las V back to Cali so we had to transfer school stuff, jobs, I got married, I adopted my wife's son, and she told me this morning that she's pregnant, so things have been out of control, but it's okay. We are settled in and I can calm down now. And a big thanks for DA for editing this!  
**

**Does Anybody Hear Her?**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_I'm Not Alright_

It's been a few weeks since we were locked in that stupid warehouse store, almost arrested, and Cat realized lasers don't have flavors…oh, my girl.

I had to leave school early today because of an audition, but Robbie was supposed to give Cat a ride home. She texted me and told me she made it home okay, so Robbie's untrustworthy car didn't get them both killed, thank God. I'm so excited to see her. Her face and smile brights up my day. Her parents are gone for a few days, so we have the house to ourselves. I'm planning on making dinner for her tonight while she works on her piano a little more…she's still very rocky on that instrument so she's been practicing and taking lessons from Andre.

But when I walked into the house, I was alarmed to see Cat curled up on the staircase, in a daze.

"Cat?" I called out to get her attention. Her head snapped up to look at me and she jumped off the staircase and into my arms. I gladly accepted the motion of affection, but something was bothering her. "Hi, sweet girl. How was the rest of your day?"

When she looked up at me, I saw fear in her eyes. "Beck…remember when you told me to tell you when another man touches me in a bad way?"

Holy fuck…

I try to stay calm so I don't frighten her…if someone traumatized her today, I don't want to add to it. "Cat, I need you to tell me who touched you." I told her in a firm voice.

Since she lost her memory, she obviously forgot that men are not allowed to touch her in certain areas or rub her shoulders, or run their hands on her legs, I had to teach her that. Only I can, and only when she wants it. I've taught her that hugging is fine, since she and Andre hug all the time, and he would be heartbroken if Cat never gave him a hug again, since she's like his little sister. Obviou0sly she doesn't remember her assault, so she didn't know what exactly she needs to worry about.

Please God, tell me some man didn't hurt her again…

"Promise not to get mad?" She asks me in a timid tone. "You always get mad when someone treats me bad."

"I promise not to yell or kill someone, but as your boyfriend, I'm going to have a long talk with the man…and if he's older than 18, I'm reporting him." I added on quickly. "Who touched you?"

"He only was running his hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek, but it still made me uncomfortable." Cat babbled on.

"I'll tell him that it made you uncomfortable then and he won't do that anymore, but can you please tell me who it was?" I tried to get out of her.

"Robert."

"You mean Robbie?"

"I rather call him Robert." Cat mumbled.

I sighed. "Cat, we need to talk about Robbie…or Robert. You see…he's always had a big crush on you. He's insisted he's in love with you since the moment he's met you, but let's face it, who wouldn't fall in love with you? I thought Andre was too before he gave you the nickname "sis". Robbie is just more affectionate with his feelings."

Now personally I felt great about my speech…but I didn't know that it would take a turn for the worst.

Cat left my arms and looked horrified. "Wait…Robbie loves me?"

"Um…well, so he's said in the past, but-"

"And I've been breaking his heart this whole time?" Cat screeched, panicking a little. "The Old Cat never mentioned this in the diary! How heartless was she? Ignoring his feelings like that? How selfish and-"

"HEY!" I snapped, losing my cool. She jumped back, shocked. "Don't EVER insult her! She was perfect in every way! She wasn't INGORING his feelings, but she was in love with me the same way I was in love with her! It was love at first sight for both the Old Cat and I!"

Cat let down her fear and looked pissed. "Maybe the old Cat fell for you…but I'm seeing a totally different side of you right now that she probably never saw. And yes, she was perfect…unlike me…"

The way a tear escaped her eye made me want to bury a hole and die there.

I didn't stop her when she ran out the door, sobbing.

She needed time to think…

But God, please send me a sign that it's not over for us…

…

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_Hey, man, what's up?"_

"Have you seen Cat anywhere?" I ask my best friend in sheer desperation. It's 9 o'clock at night. It's been 3 hours since Cat took off! She didn't take her phone and I already called Jade, who's already threatening to rip my lungs out if anything bad happened to our sweet redhead…I hope she's okay. I need her to be.

"_What the fuck do you mean "have I seen Cat?" because you're supposed to be with her! Where is she, Beck?"_

"I might have upset her, big time, and she ran off…" I pace in the kitchen. "What do I do?"

"_GO LOOK FOR HER! Go to the places only you two would go! I'll call the rest of the gang, but let's hurry!"_

"Okay, thanks, I'll talk to you later." And I hung up, grabbing my keys…praying that Cat's unharmed…

…

**(Switching to Cat's pov)**

I saw headlights behind me pulling up as I stood there…in this very large field. The sign said the "fairgrounds"…fair…and these 10 squares in a row mean something. I'm standing on the side of them…there's one single spotlight close to this spot. I feel something here…the horror of being held down and tied up, unable to scream or fight back…I'm hearing my own voice scream for him…for Beck.

_(Flashback)_

"_AH!" I screamed loudly as this strong man pushed me down to the ground. He ripped off my sash and tied my wrists together and then put my bow in my mouth so I couldn't scream. _

_Wait…_

_What's he doing?_

_His rough, big hands are touching me under my dress._

_Beck…_

_Where are you? _

_Beck…_

_Ow…ow, this hurts!_

_Beck…_

_Ow, ow, ow, someone get him off, ow!_

_BECK!_

I sobbed as a pair of slim arms wrapped ar0und me from behind, hugging me. "I tried calling for help, I swear!" I screamed. "Beck always promised he'd come when I was in danger!"

The person cried with me. "He did though…he was late, but he did! He loves you so much, Cat! It killed him so much to see you hurt and violated! He wants to give you the world!"

I collapsed to my knees, bringing Jade with me and she rocked me back and forth as we cried together.

I heard her on the phone and a few minutes later, another car pulled up…I saw Beck jump out and he ran up to us. "Cat!" He said with fear. He fell in front of me and Jade let me go so he could hold me. "What are you doing here?"

I sobbed into his shoulder. "I was hoping that if I returned here that she would come back…"

Beck's voice cracked. "No, sweetie…the old Cat…she's dead. Gone. She's not coming back. But you're here now."

"But don't you want her more?" I ask him. "I thought she was your first love?"

"She was, but…not all things are meant to be…but this is." He held my hands. "You and me…you have to admit, there's a strong bond between the two of us. If there wasn't, you wouldn't have asked me to stay that night in the hospital room while you kicked every male in your life out. You are my future and forever. I'll never let you go. I love you."

I leaned into his chest and he rubbed my back. "I love you too, Beck! Only you! Not Robbie or any other boy! Just you!"

He said nothing as he pulled back and then kissed me.


End file.
